Everything Means Nothing
by chocolatexpresso
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is the most popular girl in school, along with her best friends Rachel Getina and Haley James. And, Brooke Davis realizes that being the new girl isn't always so great. Pairings:NP. BL. HL. RJ.
1. Chapter 1

Brooke Davis sighed as she found it difficult to find a parking spot in the lot. Her first day at a new school and it already sucked. She smirked as she found a perfect spot that had been obviously overlooked by other drivers and drove towards it, yet braked immediately as another person pulled their large black truck in the spot before Brooke could.

Brooke opened the door of her car and stepped out, pushing her sunglasses on to her head.

"What the hell?" Brooke yelled towards the truck, and waited for the driver to step out of his car.

The door opened, and a tall brunette stepped out, talking on his cellphone.

He slammed the door shut and opened up the back seat, reaching for his backpack and duffel.

Brooke stared at him, and noticed how good looking he was. He had to be over six foot, and his features were gorgeous, he had a slight tan, and amazing blue eyes that she noticed from seven feet away.

He looked towards her after closing his cell phone.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well, you just took my spot."

The brúnette laughed, "Your spot?"

Brooke nodded, "Um. Yeah. I was eying it."

He laughed again, "I've been parking here since the first day of sophomore year."

Brooke bit her lip, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't know."

He nodded and shrugged, "Whatever. Um. There are some spots on the other side of the lot."

Brooke looked at him curiously, wondering if he actually wanted to know if she was new, or just a social outcast who didn't know a thing about anyone in the school. Which was partially true, but only because this kid was the first one she met in Tree Hill.

"I'm new," she said abruptly.

The boy looked at her and shrugged, "Um..Okay…Well, welcome to Tree Hill. It's not that great."

Brooke smiled flirtatiously, "It doesn't look that bad."

The boy merely looked at her, "Well. I'm Nathan Scott."

Brooke smiled, wondering if he was going to ask her name, "…Brooke Davis."

Nathan nodded as he walked towards the school, "Later."

Brooke smiled as she walked towards her car and drove around before finding a spot. Tree Hill wasn't looking that bad. Now.

…

She smoothed out her flowing, Hardtail, pink cotton skirt and walked in to the main office, adjusting the Chanel sunglasses that sat on her head.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke said happily to the secretary.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" the secretary asked.

Brooke gave her a confused look, "…Well, i'm new."

The secretary nodded, "Okay. Let me do a little research and print out a schedule."

Brooke nodded and looked around the office, she was slightly puzzled. If she was a new student, wouldn't they have paid more attention to her?

"Here, Brooke. Your first class is English. If you wait here for a minute, your student guide should be here shortly."

Brooke nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Brooke took a seat in a navy blue plastic chair and waited for someone to walk through the door. Finally, a petite girl walked in to the office, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a brown knit with a little bit of embellishment along the neckline.

The secretary smiled, "Haley, right? This is Brooke. She just transferred from…"

"Orange County, California," Brooke said with a half smile.

"Orange County, California. She's new, so you wouldn't mind giving her a hand, right?" the secretary asked.

"Oh, sure," Haley said, turning to Brooke.

Haley smiled, "So, homeroom isn't over yet. You want to go meet some people?"

Brooke stood up from her seat and grinned, "Totally."

Haley laughed, "…Okay."

Haley opened the door to the office and Brooke followed. Only now did Brooke notice the people who went to the school. All the kids seemed pretty well to do, and most of them dressed pretty nicely.

"So…Haley, right? Are you like mad smart or something? I mean, that's why they picked you to be my guide, right?" Brooke asked, digging through her Coach bag for a pack of gum.

Haley laughed, "I guess you could say that. So, you have Hynoski for English. She's cool, a little bit old, but that's what's great about her. She forgets if she gave you homework."

Brooke smiled, "Oh. That's hot."

Haley gave her a slightly odd look and continued walking.

Brooke's eyes widened as she saw the boy she saw earlier in the parking lot walking down the hall.

He walked closer towards the girls and Brooke smiled at him, after she assumed he was smiling at her.

"Hey Haley," he said coolly.

"Hey Nate," Haley said.

Brooke's eyes widened considerable as she continued to walk.

Brooke sighed, "Okay. I just met him like ten minutes ago, and he didn't say anything to me..How do you know him?"

Haley smiled, "We've been friends since like seventh grade. And, I tutor him. But, that just started."

Brooke nodded, she knew Nathan had to be popular, which meant Haley was too. She grinned at her revelation.

"So, tell me more about Nathan," Brooke said with a grin, as she linked arms with Haley.

Haley laughed, "Well, he's a junior, like us. He's the star shooting guard of the varsity basketball team. He's obviously good-looking as you could tell…"

Brooke grinned, "Oh…And, single, right? He looks like a player."

Haley laughed loudly, "Yeah. You're definitely new. No, he has a girlfriend. They've been going out since freshman year."

Brooke smirked, "Yeah. Well, if they've been going out since freshman year, he's probable looking for something new."

Haley merely smiled, "They're like totally in love."

Brooke laughed, "He doesn't look like the loving type."

Haley took a moment to stare at her, "You don't know him."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, unaware of how defensive this girl could be, "Yeah. Sorry. You're right."

Haley smiled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of overreacted. It's just, well… Peyton's my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton smiled as she sat on her large, king-sized bed, with the light, orange comforter, dialing the familiar number on her cell phone.

"Rach, I'm so excited you're going to formal with Jakey," Peyton said happily.

"Why do you call him that?" Haley asked, keeping her eyes glued to the movie playing on TV.

"Because he hates it," Peyton said smiling.

"Hey Nate," Peyton said in to the phone, thirty seconds later.

…

Nathan sat in the middle of Vince's, a relatively popular pizzeria, with Theresa sitting across from him. They were sharing a large, plain pie, and had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes. As he grabbed his soda, his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked in to the phone.

"Hey Nate," Peyton answered.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"You're hanging out with Jake tonight, right? Is he next to you?" Peyton asked.

Nathan scratched his neck nervously, knowing that he had lied to his girlfriend, "Um. Actually, he's not here yet."

Peyton sighed, "Okay. I'll just call his phone then."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah."

Peyton was slightly shocked at his distantness but shrugged it off, "Okay. Love you."

Nathan winced, "Yeah. Later."

And, with that he closed his cell phone, and turned to the brunette sitting across from him.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at the phone; now both angry and upset with the way their conversation had ended.

Haley looked up at her, "You okay, P?"

Peyton nodded and gave her a small smile, "Yeah. I'm fine. He wasn't with Nathan."

Rachel shrugged, "He's probably driving over."

Peyton searched her cell phone for Jake's number, "Hey Jakey." 

Peyton smiled as she heard him groan over the phone.

"What's up, Peyton?" he asked.

"Are you driving to Nate's?" Peyton asked.

"Um. No. Why?" Jake asked, slightly confused.

"Well, aren't you hanging out with him tonight?" Peyton asked, now curious.

"O-Oh. Um..Yeah. I-I forgot. I should probably like leave or-" Jake managed to get out.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "If you're not hanging out with him tonight, Jake, then who is?"

Jake sighed loudly, unsure whether to betray his best friend and tell her the truth, "He's at Vince's. With Theresa."

Peyton swallowed slowly, "I have to go. Later."

And, she quickly shut off the phone.

"Peyton? Wait-Shit," Jake murmured as he ended the call.

…

Peyton walked in to the gym, her hips swaying back in forth, as she wore a black pair of extremely short, short-shorts, and a black halter.

She began to stretch silently, and watched as the basketball players walked off of the court, ready to take a break. She sighed inwardly as she saw Nathan walking her way with a smile on his face.

Peyton stood up off of the floor and grabbed Brooke's hand, who was standing on the sidelines, talking to Bevin.

"Come on, Brooke. I have to teach you some new cheers," Peyton said, walking away from Nathan.

"Peyton!" Nathan called, looking at her with a grin on his face.

Peyton merely turned around to look at him and shook her head, a look of disgust on her face as she continued to walk. Nathan stared at her confused, and followed her.

Peyton held on to Brooke's hand tightly, and froze as she felt Nathan's hand on her other arm.

"Hey, do you think I could talk to Peyton alone?" Nathan asked Brooke.

Brooke nodded, "Um. Sure. I-"

Peyton shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Sorry. Not right now. I'm busy."

"It'll only take a minute, Pey."

"Can you not call me that?" Peyton asked him, seriously.

Brooke raised her eyebrows slightly and looked towards Nathan.

Nathan sighed, "Brooke, right? I really need to talk to her, so I th-"

Peyton grabbed on to Brooke's arm possessively, "Actually, no, you don't. And, you know what? Unlike with you, I actually see a future relationship with Brooke."

Nathan smirked, "That's pretty hot."

Peyton rolled her eyes and snarled, "You know what? Instead of going and playing with a ball, why don't you go ask Theresa to play with yours?"

Nathan froze, and his smile faded away, "What?"

Brooke softly, "I should go."

And, with that she walked away and towards the other girls who were watching Tree Hill's golden couple.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Don't bother, Nathan. Just back off."

Nathan sighed as he grabbed her arm, but she violently pushed him away.

"Don't you dare touch me," Peyton said quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.

Nathan softly, "Let me explain, Pey."

Peyton shook her head, "Your fault. Not mine."

Nathan swallowed his pride as he saw her walk towards the locker room, knowing very well that it was his fault.

He turned angrily to see his teammates on the sidelines watching him.

Nathan stormed over towards Jake who was talking to Tim.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Nathan asked Jake, grabbing him by the cloth of his t-shirt and shoving him in to the wall.

Jake sighed, "Nathan, I-"

Nathan shook his head angrily as he shoved him in to the wall again, "You knew I loved her, and you fucking told her anyway."

Jake laughed bitterly, "You loved her so fucking much you went on a date with Theresa, right?"

Nathan's jaw clenched as he pulled his arm back and punched his best friend in the stomach. Jake pushed him away and groaned as he felt Nathan's fist punch his jaw, and sighed as he punched Nathan's eye.

Nathan tackled him to the floor and they continued to wrestle. The rest of their teammates and the cheerleaders watched, incredibly amused to see the two guys, who had been best friends since second grade, in a fist fight. Usually if they were in a fight together, it was because they were beating up a couple other guys, never against each other.

…

Peyton wiped the small amount of tears that fell from her eyes, she promised herself she wouldn't cry over Nathan.

Brooke watched the beautiful girl who was standing in front of a mirror, and handed her a tissue, "Here. Stop the tears so you're makeup doesn't run."

"Thanks," Peyton said, with a watery smile.

Brooke nodded, "It was just dinner, you don't know if he was cheating on you for real."

Usually, Peyton would've snapped at them for not minding their own business, but with Brooke it was different, and Brooke was right.

Peyton sighed, "It's not that he went out for dinner with her. He lied about it, and he wasn't even being conspicuous, he told me, he was hanging out with Jake last night."

Brooke offered her a sympathetic smile, and that's what set Peyton off. She hated pity and sympathy.

Peyton shrugged, regaining her composure, "I'm over it now."

Brooke nodded, understanding, "Yeah. So, do you want to teach me those cheers?"

Peyton nodded and shrugged, "Yeah. Sure."

Peyton walked out of the gym alongside with Brooke, both girls curious as to see what all the other people were crowded around. Whitey was yelling, from what they could hear, and Peyton and Brooke pushed through basketball players.

Nathan and Jake stood on opposite sides of the bench, Jake on the left and Nathan on the right, both holding a pack of ice over their right eyes.

Nathan noticed Peyton's blonde curls, and immediately looked in to her concerned eyes.

She wanted to say something to Nathan, and ask him what happened. But, she just made her own conclusions, and her emotions changed from concern to anger.

Peyton walked towards the bench, and immediately made a left, walking towards Jake. Nathan watched as Peyton knelt down beside Jake and ran her fingers over his swollen eye, causing him to flinch slightly.

Nathan rubbed his lips together, knowing very well, that she would probably be doing the same thing for him, if he hadn't went out with Theresa the previous night.

And, standing next to Bevin was Theresa, watching the boys cool down.

She pushed passed some other kids and walked towards Nathan, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"Are you okay, Nate?" Theresa asked.

Peyton saw Theresa sit next to Nathan and watched as she set her hand on his shoulder. Nathan looked over at Peyton, and could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. He brushed Theresa off and walked out of the gym, dropping the bag of ice in the middle of the court.

"Scott! Get your ass back here!" Whitey yelled, but it was pointless.

There was no way that Nathan was going to watch his ex-girlfriend comfort his ex-best friend. No way in hell.

…

7 hours later, everyone who was anyone was at Tim's house, celebrating the team's victory.

"Brooke, you were great," Haley said with a slight smile.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks, Haley. I'm going to go get a drink. Be right back."

Rachel laughed, smoothing out her brown halter babydoll and jeans, "I love how you're nice to her, Hales."

Haley shrugged, "She's not that bad, Rach."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Okay, Saint Haley. I know-"

Peyton walked towards the girls, a lazy smile on her face, "Hey bitches. You guys look hot as hell..."

Haley raised her right eyebrow, "You okay, P?"

Peyton grinned as she pulled her best friends towards the dance floor, first grabbing her third beer off of Tim's kitchen counter.

"How much have you had to drink, Peyton?" Haley asked her seriously.

Peyton laughed, "A little bit, Hales you know I don't get drunk, I won't allow myself to make a fool out of myself."

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but Rachel cut her off.

Rachel sighed, "It's true, Hales." 

Haley nodded reluctantly, as she watched Peyton chug the bottle.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, stood a couple basketball players.

Nathan and Jake stood a couple feet away from each other, and hadn't spoken all night. Nathan watched Peyton dancing with Rachel and Haley, just like he had watched her the whole night. During the game, as she led the routine during half time, and as soon as she walked in to the party, wearing a fitted, navy blue tube top and a very short, white mini skirt.

Peyton whispered something to Rachel who smiled, and he watched as she walked towards him.

…

Peyton walked towards the group of guys.

"Hey boys," she said with a sexy smile.

"Hey Peyton," almost all of the guys said in return.

Peyton sighed, "So, I feel like dancing. And, because I have absolutely no one to dance with, I figured one of you would kindly be my partner." 

Peyton smirked as four guys offered to dance with her, and she politely turned them down.

She walked towards Jake.

"Jakey, you'll dance with me, won't you?" Peyton asked with a grin.

Jake smirked at her, and felt a couple guys slap him on the back, yet turned to look at Nathan who was watching him, sipping his drink, from a couple feet away.

Peyton leaned in close to him and smiled, "Don't worry about him," she said, loud enough for Nathan to hear.

Nathan watched as Peyton led Jake towards the middle of the dance floor, and almost immediately began grinding with him. Peyton smiled as Jake slid his hands on to her hips, and as she felt Nathan's eyes on the two of them.

"You okay?" Haley asked Nathan, as she walked towards him.

Nathan looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. I'm cool."

Haley followed his gaze and frowned, "She's just hurting, Nathan. She loves you a lot, you know that."

Nathan shook his head and smiled sadly, "She loved me a lot."

Haley shrugged, not sure as to whether he was right, "Just give her some time. It's only been a day, right?"

Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I just…I know I fucked up, I just wish she'd listen to me. Let me explain."

Haley sighed, "Yeah. Me too."

Nathan laughed as he saw Lucas walk in to the room, "I'm sorry. I still find it awkward when I see Lucas at our parties."

Haley saw Lucas and frowned as she saw Brooke approaching him with two shot glasses in her hands, "Later, Scott."

Nathan nodded as he watched her walk towards Rachel, and began to focus on Peyton and Jake, who were dancing dangerously close together.

Peyton walked up her stairs slowly, followed by Nathan.

Peyton rubbed her head, "You didn't have to drive me home. Or, walk me up the stairs. I'm fine."

Nathan nodded knowingly, but he wanted to walk her in to her room. And, spend some time with her. And, hopefully work things out.

Peyton opened her bedroom door and sighed as she looked out the window, realizing that it was pouring extremely hard.

"How much did you drink tonight?" Peyton asked, without looking at him.

Nathan shrugged, "Not too much."

Peyton looked at him and raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips, "Yeah, right. You can crash here tonight if you're too wasted to drive home in the rain."

Nathan's eyes widened immensely, "Um. Thanks. I will."

Peyton rolled her eyes and nodded, "Whatever."

She stared down at her outfit, realizing how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in, yet she wouldn't change in front of Nathan, not after she broke up with him, and changing in the bathroom would make her look ridiculous.

Peyton walked towards the bed and pulled the comforter down, settling in to the left side of the bed, and she watched Nathan slide in next to her. She really wanted to keep her distance, and not face him, but she couldn't help it, she smelled his cologne, and that alone was enough to make her melt.

Nathan looked down at her; her blonde curls framing her face, her sparkling hazel eyes looking in to his blue ones.

And, he took a chance, and he kissed her softly, while wrapping his right arm around her waist and bringing her body closer to his.

Peyton was slightly shocked when he captured her lips in his, yet couldn't help but feel as if she could lie like that for months at a time. She brought her body even closer to his and felt his hands playing with the hem of her top. She wanted to pull away, and exhibit some kind of self-control, but instead she allowed him to slip his hands under the top, and eventually pull it over her head. She moaned as he rolled on top of her, and kissed her neck, sucking on it gently. Peyton began unbuttoning his black dress shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders, just as he unbuckled his jeans. Nathan smiled against her collarbone as he heard her murmur his name as he hooked his thumbs around the strings off her light, pink thong, pulling it off of her body.

…

Nathan nuzzled his face in to the nape of her neck, as he wrapped his arms around Peyton's body. Peyton was quite upset with herself, one minute, she's angry with Nathan for lying and potentially cheating on her, and the next minute, she's having sex with him.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, oblivious to the way she was feeling.

Peyton rolled her eyes subtly and turned her head, so she was looking down at him, "Are you happy with me?"

…

Rachel sighed frustratedly in to her cell phone, "Peyton. I've been calling you for the last hour or so. You just left, and you were drinking…And-I just want to know if you're okay. Call me back." 

"I think Nathan took her home," Jake said as he walked towards her, standing next to her, leaning on the wall behind him.

Rachel smiled wryly, "Oh. So, you guys are talking now?"

Jake sighed and Rachel could tell that he was visibly upset over their fight.

"Like you and Peyton or Haley never fought before…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The last fight I had with Hales was last year, when I refused to do my math homework, the weekend of the Classic. And, in ninth grade, both Pey and I liked Nathan. And, I said she was backstabbing me when she said yes after he asked her out."

Jake shook his head, "Nathan always gets the hot girls."

Rachel turned to him with a coy smile and began walking backwards, away from him, and in to the crowd, "Not always."

**So, I totally ship Nathan/Peyton. And, I know I focused way too much on them in this chapter. But, next chapter it's up to you. **

**Rachel/Jake. **

**Brooke/Lucas**

**Haley/Lucas**

**Haley/Lucas and Brooke/Lucas**

**OR**

**Nathan/Peyton**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan pulled away from Peyton and sat up against her headboard, "What?" 

Peyton sighed as she sat up next to him, "I mean…Are you bored of me? Or, ar-"

Nathan shook his head and sighed frustratedly, "Is this about the date with Theresa?"

Peyton looked away and brought the comforter closer to her chest.

Nathan groaned, "Peyton, the only reason I went on that date is because…It was weird…It was like…I couldn't imagine being with someone else, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you…And, it scared me a little bit. I just wanted to see what would happen if I went out with her and-"

Peyton shook her head, "So, you couldn't just tell me you wanted to take a break and date other people?"

Nathan sighed, "But, I didn't. I just wanted to see-"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "This isn't you talking, Nathan. This is a lame ass excuse you're using, because I found out about the date."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at her in disbelief, "You don't believe me?"

Peyton sighed, "It's not like you talk like this on a daily basis, Nathan."

Nathan shrugged, "This is why I didn't want you to know. Because you always make a big deal out of nothing."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Oh, so now I'm a drama queen? Nathan, first of all, you are the most immature person that I know. Second of all-"

"First of all, what does that have to do with anything, and second of all, how am I immature?" Nathan asked, mocking her.

Peyton snarled, "In English, this year, when we were reading _The Iliad_, not only did you laugh every time you heard the word 'Trojans,' but you told everyone that's the brand of condoms you use. And, in social studies, last week, you started laughing when the teacher said we were doing oral presentations."

Nathan shook his head, "If you're going to be a bitch, and pick apart every little thing I do wrong, then, I don't know what the hell I'm doing here?"

Peyton turned away from him, now laying on her side, "Then, leave."

Nathan looked out the window, and realized it was still pouring hard.

Peyton shook her head, "All I did was ask you if you still wanted to be with me, and you couldn't give me a straightforward answer."

Nathan sighed, his eyes softening, "Peyton, I-"

Peyton shook her head and turned to him, "Nathan, I love you. We've been together since ninth grade. That's like, two years. I mean you were my first real boyfriend, and my first a lot of things…"

Nathan gave her a smug smile as he looked down at her, his left elbow propping up his head, as she laid on her side, facing him. He placed his hand on her face to push a couple of curls behind her ear but she brushed him off.

"But, maybe it's been too long," Peyton said, now not looking at him, and instead looking down.

"What?" Nathan asked, his voice soft and unsure.

Peyton bit her lip, "Maybe it's been too long. Maybe it's time we date other people."

Nathan shook his head, angry and upset, "No, Peyton. What I said before was true. I was telling the truth. Peyton, don't do this-"

Peyton turned away from him, her back facing him, her body beginning to shake violently as tears were flowing down her face incessantly.

Nathan's jaw clenched, "Can you at least look at me?"

Peyton shook her head, and heard Nathan sigh angrily.

Nathan asked angrily, "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just believe me?"

"You shouldn't have been scared to love me," Peyton said, her voice shaking, her breathing ragged.

Nathan sighed, "Peyton, you know that's not how I meant it."

Peyton swallowed slowly and closed her eyes, she really couldn't deal with this right now.

"Peyton…" Nathan called, resting his hand on her bare shoulder, yet she brushed it off quickly, and grabbed the comforter, now pulling it over her entire body.

Nathan got out of her bed and found his boxers at the foot of her bed, slipping them on, he reached for her his jeans. Peyton could hear him zipper his jeans and buckle his belt, she opened her eyes, yet tears began to fall again. Nathan walked around to the other side of the bed and picked up his shirt off of the floor, and began buttoning it. He looked at her, and they made eye contact, before he broke it.

Nathan walked out the door and down the stairs, and after hearing the front door slam, she pushed the comforter off of her body, she sat up against the headboard and wrapped her arms around her knees. As she opened her eyes, she found his white undershirt, laying next to her. Peyton stared at it, before violently grabbing it and pulling it close to her chest, wiping her tears with the thin cotton that smelled of the cologne he wore.

…

Jake walked up the stairs of Rachel's incredibly large home, Rachel in his arms. She lived in the same neighborhood as Nathan, in fact, she lived two houses down from him.

"Jakey…That's what Pey calls you, right?" Rachel asked, slurring her words, as Jake walked in to her bedroom.

Jake nodded, "Yeah. It is. Listen, Rachel no one's home, right? As usual."

"No one but her brother," a voice called from her bedroom door.

Jake looked up to see a tall brunette staring at Jake, who was placing Rachel in to her bed.

"Hey Rob," Jake called, pulling the comforter over Rachel's body.

"You wanna' tell me what you're doing here?" Rob asked, walking towards his little sister's bed.

Rob Getina was Rachel's older brother, a freshman who attended Duke University, he was a pretty good basketball player. Amazing actually, and Jake had played with him. During his freshman and sophomore year, both him and Nathan were the only freshmen to make varsity.

"Rach got pretty smashed. Just driving her home," Jake said.

Rob nodded, he always liked Jake, but even a good guy like Jake couldn't be trusted with his little sister.

"I got it from here, man," Rob said.

Jake nodded, "Whatever."

Jake walked out of the room.

"Hey Jake? Thanks, man," Rob said.

Jake smiled to himself as he walked out of the car and towards his own, yet he noticed the large olive green truck slowly driving by.

The truck slowed down as it recognized the maroon colored truck Jake drove. The window of the green truck rolled down, and Nathan's face appeared.

"Peyton and Rachel in one night. Wow, man. Good job," Nathan said, bitterness evident in his voice.

Jake sighed, "Listen, Nate. I'm sorry, okay? You know, I didn't mean to do that to you. But, she sounded so-"

Nathan shrugged, "It's okay, man. I know."

Jake sighed a sigh of relief, "We're good?"

Nathan held his fist out the window, and Jake bumped his fist against Nathan's.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah. I need your help to figure out a way to get Peyton back, anyway."

Jake's eyebrows furrowed, "Hold up. You left the party awhile ago. And, you dropped Peyton off. What happened?"

Nathan shrugged, "You want to crash at my place tonight? I'll tell you. I'm way too wired to sleep anyway."

Jake nodded as he stepped in to his car, "Yeah. Let me park this in your driveway."

Nathan nodded as he pulled in to his driveway and Jake followed suit.

…

Brooke grinned at Lucas, as they sat on the sofa, along with Haley, Teddy, Vegas, Theresa, and Bevin.

Lucas was pretty oblivious to Brooke's efforts, which pleased Haley incredibly.

Brooke grinned, "Lucas, let's dance. Please?"

Lucas looked over at her and smiled, "One dance."

Brooke smiled, "Oh you know what they say. One dance with me, and you'll be begging for more. Dance can also be replaced with a lot of words. Trust me."

Lucas simply smirked, and only then did Brooke realize how similar Nathan and Lucas were, even though she had only know them for a couple of days. Brooke grabbed his hand and led him towards the dance floor.

Haley watched as Brooke danced with Lucas, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck, as Lucas smiled. Haley frowned, she didn't know how to flirt with guys, she was just usually herself. And, it wasn't like she didn't get asked out, because she did. Atleast, once every two weeks. And, she had six guys ask her to formal. And, luckily for her, Lucas asked her to formal before Brooke came to town. She just hoped that Lucas wouldn't regret going with her, and that he wouldn't secretly wish he was with Brooke the whole night.

Haley smiled as Lucas walked towards her, after one dance with Brooke, just as he said.

"You ready to go, Hales? I told you I'd give you a ride back, remember?" Lucas said, grabbing his jacket off of the sofa.

Haley nodded, "Definitely."

Lucas laughed softly and began walking towards the door, with Haley by his side, and stopped as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Lucas…Where are you going?" Brooke asked with a smile.

Lucas shrugged, "Home."

Brooke gasped, feigning mock astonishment, "This early? Hun, it's only 12:30."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, most of us, under privelidged have curfews. But, if you want…I could give you a ride?"

Brooke smiled excitedly, "I officially have a curfew now! Let me go grab my purse."

Lucas nodded and smiled, only now turning to Haley, whose hands were crossed over her chest, "You're okay with this, right, Hales?"

Haley looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "Oh yeah."

Lucas smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as a friendly gesture.

Haley sighed, she'd definitely go over Peyton's tomorrow, Haley really needed to discuss with her what they were going to do with Brooke.

Brooke smiled and walked towards the two of them.

"Ready to go?" Haley asked, a slight bit of annoyance evident in her voice.

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed, "You're coming too, Tutor Girl?"

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but Brooke hastily grabbed Lucas' hand and led him towards the front door. Lucas turned around and gave her an apologetic look. Haley shook her head and followed them out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake sat on Nathan's floor, eating half of a frozen pizza, listening to his friend.

"So, you guys had sex?" Jake asked, while flipping through the channels on Nathan's TV.

"Yeah," Nathan said quickly.

"And, then she asked you if you thought she was boring?" Jake asked, now looking at his friend.

Nathan shrugged, "Well, kind of. Not really. She as-"

"And, then you fought with her. And, left. After, she broke up with you?" Jake asked.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you done?"

Jake shrugged, "I'm just trying to get the story right."

Nathan rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's pretty much what happened."

Jake shook his head and smirked, "You're skrewed."  
**…**

"So, are you dropping Tutor Girl off first?" Brooke asked, while sitting in the passenger seat of Lucas' Ford Expedition.

"I'm actually going to drop you off first, and then go hang out at Haley's for a bit," Lucas said, before making a right on to Brooke's street.

Brooke pouted, "But, why? If you drop her off first, you can come hang out with me."

Haley rolled her eyes, while sitting in the back seat, "Lucas and I had plans, Brooke."

Brooke groaned, "Fine."

Lucas pulled in to Brooke's driveway and Brooke sighed loudly.

"Call me later, Lucas. See you later, TG," Brooke yelled, slamming the door shut.

Haley gave her a fake smile and wave, "What the hell is her problem?"

Lucas' eyes widened, "Whoa. Haley. I thought you liked her…"

Haley sighed, "Yeah. Me too."  
**…**

Jake shrugged, "Well, you could always just wait till she gets over it."

Nathan shook his head, while laying on his bed, throwing a basketball in to the air and catching it, over and over again, "Then, I'll have to wait awhile. You know how Peyton is. She's not that forgiving."

Jake nodded, "Well. What if you hooked up with someone else to make her jealous?"

Nathan caught the ball and sat up on his bed, and looked over at Jake, "What?"

…

Peyton pulled the comforter over herself, and finally tried going to sleep. Nathan was just a boy. A boy she loved. Her first love. But, nevertheless he was still, just a boy.

And, she wasn't going to let herself cry over him. Well, she didn't want to. But, she couldn't help it.

…

"Wouldn't she get even angrier?" Nathan asked.

Jake shrugged with a small smile on his face, "Yeah. But, she'd get pretty jealous. Really jealous."

Nathan sighed, "I don't know, man. I don't want to piss her off even more."

Jake smirked, "Whatever. It's not like she's not going to go out with other people. And, anyway, you're doing it to get her back. She'll get so jealous, and she'll realize that she needs you."

Nathan looked around his room, "But, isn't that the reason she got angry in the first place?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Do you want her back or not, Nate?"

Nathan nodded, "Fine. I'll do it."

Jake grinned and nodded, "Nice. So, who are you going to pick?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. Here, why don't you pick?"

Jake shrugged, "Eh. I don't know, Nathan. This is like your one chance to date another girl before you get back together with Peyton. Because then you're going to get married an-"

"To Peyton?" Nathan asked quizzically.

Jake shrugged, "Well, yeah. And, I'll be your best man."

Nathan shook his head, "Shut up."

Jake smiled, "Whatever. What about the new girl?"

Nathan stared at him and furrowed his eyebrows, "Brooke?"

Jake sat up and shrugged, "Well, first off, she's new. Second off, she's kind of friends Peyton, but not good enough friends to say no. And, she's pretty hot."

Nathan shrugged, "Okay. I'll ask her out tomorrow."

Jake rolled his eyes, "What the hell, man? I know you've been with Peyton since you were like two…So, you may have forgotten how you do things… But, you have to woo her."

Nathan threw the basketball at his friend and shook his head, "Woo her? Shut up."

Jake started laughing and turned his attention back towards the TV.

…

Haley awoke the next morning, rolling on to her side, to look at her alarm clock. It was nine, and there was a slight chance that Peyton could be up. She slipped out of her bed, brushed her teeth, and grabbed a pair of her newest, navy blue, Juicy sweats, slipping them on as she ran down the stairs.

After a ten minute drive, Haley walked in to Peyton's relatively large home, and climbed the stairs.

"Morning!" Haley yelled happily, opening the door to Peyton's room.

Peyton groaned, recognizing the voice of one of her best friends. She turned to her side and opened one eye.

"I come baring gifts," Haley stated, opening a box of Krispy Kreme donuts.

Peyton rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, and grabbed her comforter, wrapping it around her body before sitting up against the headboard.

Haley noticed her bare shoulders, and smiled, "Okay. So, you're not wearing a shirt. Which means you're probably not wearing pants. Which means you're naked. Which means you had sex. Which means Nathan was over."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and pushed the comforter off of her body, exposing her body to Haley, who grabbed Peyton's short, teal, satin robe off of the hook behind her door, and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Peyton mumbled, before reaching for a donut.

Haley grinned as she walked towards the bed, sitting down on the foot of it, "So, what happened?"

Peyton sighed and sat next to Haley, "Um. He dropped me home."

Haley nodded, "That's sweet."

Peyton shrugged, "And, then…I noticed it was raining pretty hard, so I said he could stay over."

Haley grinned at her and playfully slapped her arm, "Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton sighed, and a small smile played on her lips, "And, he kissed me. And, we had sex."

Haley clapped her hands together excitingly, "Does this mean you're back together?"

Peyton looked down and tapped her foot nervously against the hard wood floor, "Well, we kind of had a fight."

Haley's smile fell, "Oh, honey. What happened?"

Peyton sighed, "Well…I just couldn't forget his thing with Theresa. I mean…"

Haley placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder, "Well, that's understandable. It was only a couple days ago."

Peyton nodded, "I know. And, he got kind of annoyed. And, then, later he told me he was scared because he loved me."

Haley stared at her blankly, "Scared?"

Peyton sighed, "I guess. Maybe he thought…I don't even know. So, I kind of got really upset. And, then I told him that we should see other people. Or, break up. I don't know. I forget, really. I just…I think I just said it. I didn't mean it, you know?"

Haley nodded and hugged her best friend, "Peyton, it's okay. It's Nathan. He loves you. He's not going to hurt you on purpose."

Peyton gave her friend a small smile and nodded, "Thanks, Hales."

Haley nodded and smiled, "So, I think we should go shopping. Rachel's birthday party is tonight. And, I don't have anything to wear. At all."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Right."

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Is Peyton Sawyer turning down a shopping opportunity? And, lunch on me?"

Peyton smiled, "No way in hell.

Haley grinned, "So, what the hell are you doing just sitting here?"

Peyton shook her head and smiled, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Haley watched her and frowned, deciding that talking about Brooke would just have to wait. Right now, Peyton had much bigger problems.

…

Nathan awoke to the ringing of a cell phone, and groaned, reaching for the phone on his bedside table. He smiled when he saw the name **Peyton** emerge on to the screen.

"Hello?" he asked groggily, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Jake?" Peyton asked in to the phone, not expecting Jake's voice to sound that way.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the phone away from his ears, frowing when he realized that he had picked up Jake's phone, "Um. Actually, it's Nathan. Jake's sleeping right now."

Peyton rolled her eyes subtly, knowing Nathan couldn't see her, "Oh. Okay. Having a little boys night? That's cute. Listen, tell Jake he needs to call me when he wakes up."

Nathan heard the change of tone in her voice and sighed, "Yeah. Sure. Listen, Peyton, I ne-"

Peyton quickly, "I have to go. Bye."

Nathan sighed loudly when he realized she hung up, and threw the cell phone on to the part of the bed next to him.

"Who was that?" a half asleep, Jake asked.

"Peyton," Nathan answered simply.

"Oh. Why'd she call you. I th-" Jake began, but was cut off by his cell phone ringing again.

Nathan grabbed the phone and read **Rachel** on the screen, and sighed, throwing the phone to him, and then climbing out of bed.

"Getina? What's up?" Jake asked in to the phone.

"Hey. Jake. I wanted to call and thank you for last night. I owe you. Big time," Rachel said perkily.

Jake smirked to himself, "Oh really? And, how are you going to make it up to me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Um. By letting you take me to formal. Which is only two days away."

Jake rolled his eyes and feigned a gasp, "And, Rachel Getina doesn't have a date?"

Rachel laughed, "Well, I did get a lot of offers. But, no one I was too fond of. And, I mean-I owe you. So, you can take me."

Jake laughed, "Fine. I guess it'll balance out somehow."

Rachel smiled, "Okay. So, Haley called, and I have to meet her at the mall, because Peyton doesn't have a dress yet. Nathan was supposed to take her today, but, for some reason Haley said that we were going with her."

Jake's eyes narrowed, did Rachel know that Nathan and Peyton broke up?

"Really?" Jake asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah. Weird, huh? Well, I need to get you a tie, or shirt, whatever you prefer, that matches my dress. So…I'll pick you up…Like in ten minutes?"

Jake smiled to himself, an idea formulating in his head, "I actually am hanging with Nathan. Can you pick us both up?"

Rachel nodded, walking to her car, after closing the door to her house, "Even better. Peyton can get Nate a tie to match her dress."

Jake grinned, "Great."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Ew. And, Brooke is coming. Sorry if that grosses you out."

Jake laughed, "Why would it gross me out?"

Rachel gasped, "Jake. Do not tell me that you actually like her."

Jake laughed, "She's okay. So, you'll pick me up at Nathan's in ten."

Rachel smiled, "Oh. Nathan's? I'll be in like a minute."

Jake grinned, "Okay. Later."

About thirty seconds later, Nathan walked in to his bedroom, towel drying his hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt.

Nathan stared at him, "What?"

Jake grinned, "You are going to love me."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him, and stared at him questioningly.

…

Peyton walked by numerous racks of dresses in Neiman Marcus, and Haley looked through many as well.

"Found any yet?" Haley asked.

Peyton sighed, "Nothing yet."

Haley gave her a smile, "Pey, we'll find you a perfect dress. No worries."

Peyton laughed, "I'm not worried. I could always just borrow one of yours right?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. But, where's the fun in that?"

Peyton laughed and shook her head. The truth was, she found a lot of cute dresses. Cute and simple dresses that she usually went for. The cute, chic, designer dresses, that were absolutely gorgeous, that, anyone with half a brain could realize, were incredibly expensive. But, she was looking for something different. Something that screamed, "I'm a vixen," in a subtle way. And, Peyton was starting to believe that she could never find that dress.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Okay. Rachel is late again. Should I call her?"

Peyton shrugged and adjusted her tie dye, Hardtail wife beater, and smoothed out her very fitted Seven jeans.

"Rachel?" Haley asked in to the phone.

"Hey. Just got here. Later," Rachel said, before hanging up.

Haley rolled her eyes as she shoved her light blue, MotoRazr in to her large, Coach purse.

Peyton smiled widely as she grabbed a dress from off of the wall. It was a jungle green, silk dress, with thin, double straps, one set which extended straight down the back, while the other set fromed a V. A sash was tied firmly around the waist, and hung low after being knotted under the left breast. With an extremely low v-neck, that would certainly expose all of her cleavage, and a high-low hem, which ended right below her knee, in the front, and flowed down, so it appeared as a long gown from the back.

Haley grinned as she saw it, "Wow, Pey. It's absolutely perfect."

Peyton grinned and nodded, "Yeah. It comes in that red, too. Do you see it?"

Haley nodded, grabbing it, "Yeah. It's almost like a chili-ish red."

Peyton laughed, "Okay. Um. Should I wait for Rachel to try it on?"

"Nah. Let's go," Haley said, pulling her best friend towards the dressing room.

…

Nathan rolled his eyes as he stepped on to the second escalator, "So, where exactly are they?"

Rachel sighed, "Formal section, Nathan. For the twentieth time. And, it's not even really a formal section. It's just the dresses in the women's department. Wait, we're here."

Rachel said, walking towards the dresses, "Ugh. They are not here."

"What?" Jake asked, rolling his eyes. How long were they going to look for these girls for?

Rachel shrugged, "They're probably trying something on."

Rachel walked towards the fitting rooms, dragging the two boys in with them, explaining to the saleswoman that her friends were inside.

The saleswoman smiled at the three of them, allowing them to go inside.

Nathan and Jake sat on the sofa infront of the largest fitting room, as Rachel glanced at the feet of the people in the many changing rooms. She grinned as she saw Peyton's leather flip flops, and knocked on the door.

"Okay. So, you guys couldn't of waited for me?" Rachel asked, pretending to be angry.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay. Well, Peyton found the perfect dress, and you're like forty minutes late. So…No."

Rachel grinned, shaking her head, "Okay. Well, let me see it. Oh, and guess who I brou-"

Haley opened the door, "Wait. Just look at Peyt."

Haley opened the door, revealing Peyton standing inside of the room, facing the mirror, adjusting the dress.

Peyton smiled at herself in the reflection, and squinted slightly, when she saw Nathan staring at her through the mirror. She turned around, and was incredibly shocked to see him sitting on the white sofa next to Jake.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her a nod.

Peyton gave him a weak smile, "Hey. What's up?"

Nathan shook his head and shrugged, "Nothing."

Peyton nodded and turned to Haley, "Um. We should probably get going. I'll just slip out of this."

Haley nodded and closed the door, walking towards Nathan and Jake, as Rachel helped Peyton inside the fitting room.

"What're you guys doing here?" Haley asked softly.

Jake shrugged, "Rachel brought me. And, said it was okay that Nathan came."

Haley shook her head, and turned to Nathan, "And, you came?"

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever. I actually came for-"

"Hey Haley. Sorry I'm late. Where's Rachel and Peyton?" Brooke asked, walking in to the waiting room.

Jake, Nathan, and Haley looked at her, and Jake nudged Nathan.

Nathan stood up and walked towards Brooke, "Um. They're getting changed. Do you want to go grab something to drink?"

Brooke looked up at Nathan, slightly shocked, a small smile playing on her lips, "Um. Sure. Yeah."

Haley's eyes widened immensely, and Jake smirked from where he was sitting on the couch.

Peyton walked out of the fitting room, just in time to see Brooke and Nathan walking away together, and pretended as if she didn't notice.

"You ready to go, Hales?" Peyton asked, holding the dress in her hand.

Rachel grabbed her purse and slung it over her arm, "Where's Nate? And, Brooke. I swear I heard her voice, not that I care. But, still…"

Jake shrugged, "Um. They went to go get a drink, I think."

Peyton grabbed Haley's arm and walked out of the waiting room, "Um. Rach. Jake. We'll meet you guys for lunch at the court in like twenty minutes? You guys can finish buying Jake's tie by then, right?"

Rachel nodded and then turned to Jake, anger evident in her eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jake innocently, "What?"

Rachel slapped his arm, "You knew about Peyt and Nathan. And, you didn't even think to tell me. Or, decide to leave Nathan at home."

Jake shrugged, "Maybe it's a good thing they saw each other. Just to tie up loose ends, you know, before the party tonight."

Rachel shook her head, "Tie up loose ends? They'll be back together by like Monday."

Jake shrugged as he walked out of the waiting room and towards the escalator, and to the men's department, "I don't know. Nathan, told me he was kind of in to Brooke."

Rachel shook her head as she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

…

15 minutes later.

Nathan paid for the two lemonades and handed one to Brooke, before grabbing two straws.

"So, you and Peyton broke up?" Brooke asked, sipping the lemonade.

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah."

Brooke nodded, "Sorry."

Nathan shook his head, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

Brooke smiled at him, "So, are you going to formal still? You were probably planning to go with Peyton right?"

Nathan shrugged, "Yeah. Do you want to go with me?"

Brooke was slightly annoyed, realizing that he only asked her because he had broken up with Peyton, but shrugged it off, while giving him a sexy smile, "For sure."

Nathan nodded, a small smile on his face.

He hadn't planned on asking her out for awhile, and was slightly surprised at how fast this was going. He didn't really like her, he was just using her, as horrible as that sounded.

Peyton walked in to the food court with Haley at her side, "The skirt you bought at Bloomingdale's was gorgeous, Hales. You're going to look fantastic."

Haley smiled, "Thanks. Okay, so sushi or a salad?"

Peyton shrugged, "Sushi."

They were walking towards Yanagi, and they both recognized the two brunettes, six feet away, sitting at a near by table. Haley looked over at Peyton, whose expression was unreadable.

Peyton and Haley walked towards them, and Peyton gave them both a small wave.

"Hey, guys. We're all meeting here for lunch in like five minutes," Peyton said, causing them both to look up at her.

Nathan looked surprised and opened his mouth to speak, but Brooke cut him off.

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said casually.

Peyton gave her a small, fake smile, before walking towards Yanagi.

Haley looked at the two of them, "We'll be right back."

Rachel and Jake found Nathan and Brooke, and joined them at the table for six.

"Okay, so Jake found the perfect red tie to match my dress," Rachel said, as she placed the tray of pizza on the table.

"Oh, Nathan, we should probably go do that," Brooke said happily.

"Do what?" Haley asked, sitting down next to Rachel.

Peyton joined the table and sat in between Jake and Nathan.

Nathan groaned inwardly, realizing that now probably wouldn't be the best time to tell everyone that he was going to formal with Brooke.

"Go get Nate a tie so it could match my dress," Brooke said happily, getting up to go grab something to eat.

Nathan looked over at Peyton, who seemed unphased, he got up to grab something to eat as well.

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked over at Rachel, "Nate? She's known him for like a week. And, it took him like five days to learn her name."

Jake smirked, realizing that his plan was working. Peyton was already jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley opened the door to her car, after slipping her shopping bags in to the back. As much as she hated to admit it, she was actually somewhat happy that Brooke was going to formal with Nathan, because now, she wouldn't have to worry about Lucas wanting to go with Brooke.

Peyton slipped in to the passenger seat of Haley's car, and immediately grabbed her cell phone out of her purse.

"Who are you calling?" Haley asked, as she backed out of the parking lot.

"No one," Peyton said softly.

Haley looked over at her, "Okay. Is it just me or you being…super secretive today?" 

Peyton looked over at her and rolled her eyes, "I'm not calling anyone. I'm deleting Nathan's number from my phone."

Haley looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Peyton, you guys are going to get back together in no time."

Peyton shrugged and looked over at her, "I don't even know if that's what I want."

Haley raised her eyebrows at her and Peyton shrugged.

"What?" Peyton asked, after successfully deleting his number from her phonebook.

Haley shook her head and smiled, "Nothing. So, are you excited for Rach's party?" 

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. Did you pick up the bracelet?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. They wrapped it and everything. We're good to go."

Peyton nodded, "Good. So, I was thinking that maybe I should say yes to Brad."

Haley looked over at her, "For what?"

Peyton smiled, "Formal?" 

Haley's eyes widened, "What? You already got asked?" 

Peyton shrugged, "I guess people found out. He called when you were in the bathroom at Nordstrom's."

Haley nodded, "Wow. Well, I mean..I guess, yeah. He is really hot."

Peyton nodded and smiled, "Yeah. He is."

Haley shrugged, "But, don't you think you should go with someone else? I mean, Brad was your first serious boyfriend, you know?"

Peyton raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Haley sighed, "I mean, Nathan may get..like..the wrong impression, I guess."

Peyton shook her head, "Who cares what Nathan thinks? He's the one who is going to formal with the first skank to throw herself at him. And, now I'm not allowed to go with who I want to go with?"

Haley rolled her eyes as she pulled in to Peyton's driveway, "Peyton, it was your idea to break up and date other people. You can't blame him now."

Peyton's jaw clenched, "Are you defending him, Hales? He cheated on me. A-And, then told me he was scared to love me. I had a right to break it off."

Haley sighed as they walked towards the house, "I know, Peyton. And, I'm sure that it hurts. But, if you give it time, you'll get it back. And, if you go out with Brad, it may make things more confusing."

Peyton shook her head as they approached her front door, "Um. You know, maybe I'll just meet you at Rachel's."

Haley's jaw dropped slightly, "I thought we were going to get ready together."

Peyton shrugged as she opened the door, "Something came up. I'll just see you there, okay?"

And, before Haley could even respond, Peyton shut the door.

…

Rachel smiled as she walked out of her shower, and wrapped a towel around her body.

Her cell phone rang a couple of seconds later, and she walked in to her room to grab it.

"Hello Miss. James," she said in to the phone, while grabbing her lotion.

"Hey Rach. Listen, I kind of got in to a fight with Pey," Haley said as she drove to her house.

Rachel's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

Haley sighed loudly, "She wants to go to formal with Brad. And, I-"

Rachel cut her for, "Brad Fisher? As in, her first serious boyfriend?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah. And, I told her that maybe she should go with someone else. And, then she just got really upset. And, then I kind of defended Nathan. But, she was being unfair. And, I don't know…"

Rachel shrugged, "Haley, Peyton's hurting right now. A lot. So, if she wants to bash Nathan, then let her. I know he's our friend, but, don't you think he deserves it?"

Haley shrugged, "I really don't know, Rachel. I just don't want her to be mad at me."

Rachel rolled her eyes, sometimes Haley was too innocent and naïve, "She's not. She's just taking out her anger on you. But, you should've known not to defend Nathan."

Haley sighed, "We don't always have to side with Peyton."

Rachel nodded, "And, we don't. But, Nathan..is Nathan. I guess, here, can we talk when you come over? I have to get ready."

Haley sighed, "Yeah. Sure."

Rachel smiled, "Bye Haley."

Haley closed her phone and sighed, throwing it in to the passenger seat. And, as much as it saddened her, she was not looking forward to tonight, at all.

…

Nathan grabbed his black polo off the ground, examining it quickly before slipping it on. He grabbed his hair gel off of his chest of drawers, did his hair, and walked towards his door. His cell phone began to ring as he walked down the stairs and in to his kitchen.

"Hello?" he asked in to the phone, unsure who it was, because the caller i.d. read 'Unknown.'

"Nate, hey. It's Brooke," the voice said on the other line.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said, slightly surprised, as he walked out his front door and in to his truck.

"Hey. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to Rachel's tonight?" Brooke asked.

Nathan sighed, he really wasn't sure what to say. Was it a good idea? He wasn't sure if this would make Peyton more jealous, if she was jealous at all already, or if it would make her thing that he was serious with Brooke.

"Sure," he said quickly.

"Great. See you soon," Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

…

Fifteen minutes later, Brooke stepped out of Nathan's truck in a short, denim skirt and a gorgeous, navy blue halter.

"She has a nice house," Brooke said.

"Yeah. We live pretty close. I live down the street," Nathan said as he walked towards the house, becoming even more nervous by the second.

He rang the doorbell, knowing very well that the parties that the three girls, Peyton, Haley, and Rachel, threw were considered somewhat of a big deal.

He was slightly shocked to see Peyton open the door, wearing an amazing yellow, halter, jersey dress. The shade was perfect, it didn't wash her out, nor was it too bright. Her face glowed, and her hair was worn down, in a big mess of ccurls.

"Hey," Peyton said with a bright smile on her face, that faded slightly when she saw the two people who staring back at her.

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said happily.

Peyton looked at Brooke, and made an effort to smile at her, but she wasn't very successful. She couldn't help it, Brooke was going to formal, and came to the party, with _her_ boy.

"What's up?" Nathan nodded, walking in to the house, following Brooke.

Peyton shrugged, "..Nothing. So, you can just put Rach's gift on the table in the family room. I have to go find someone, so I'll see you later." 

And, with that she walked away, passed him, and far in to he house. Nathan groaned, alright, so maybe coming with Brooke wasn't such a great idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton walked passed many people until finally spotting a head of brilliant, red hair.

Peyton tapped her on the shoulder, "Rachel?"

Rachel turned around smiling, "Hello Miss. Sawyer. What's up?"

Peyton sighed, " I really need a drink. A strong one."

Rachel smiled at her slowly, "Alright. Get Tim to mix one for you. I put him in charge of the bar."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Dim doesn't know the difference between Johnny Walker and Glenlivet. I need some hardcore vodka."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Alright, calm down. My brother probably has some upstairs in his drawer. I think he left, so just go upstairs and look for it."

Peyton nodded and gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

Rachel shrugged and watched her walk up the stairs before turning back to a bunch of girls she was talking to.

Peyton jogged up the stairs, rolling her eyes as a couple guys attempted talking to her.

She had been over the Getina household enough times to know where Rachel's brother's bedroom was. Peyton walked down the hallway quickly, and opened the second door on the left.

She quietly made her way in and began looking through his drawers, finally spotting a bottle of Absolut Mandarin in his second drawer.

She smiled triumphantly as she held up and debated whether to just open the bottle and drink directly from it, rather than sharing it with friends and drinking from ridiculously bright, plastic, red cups.

"Can I help you?" she heard a voice call from the bedroom door.

Peyton dropped the bottle, startled, and turned around after picking it up off the carpet floor, "…Whoa. Sorry. I um-"

"Had plans of stealing my vodka?" Rob Getina asked with a cocky smile, as he walked towards her, wearing a pair of dark, khaki shorts and a Duke sweatshirt, that had obviously been washed a numerous amount of times.

"Oh my god, Rob. Sorry, Rachel told me you were out and-" Peyton began but was cut off.

"Do I know you?" he asked, surprised that the gorgeous girl standing in front of him knew his name.

Peyton smiled slowly, "You don't remember me?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "...No."

Peyton smirked and bit her lip, she didn't remember Rob looking this good when he left for college. Sure, she had always had a little crush on him, but it was more of a school- girl type crush, the kind that never follows through. He was probably Nathan's height, maybe an inch shorter, and he was very well built, it was obvious that he worked out. But, his hair was an amazing shade of red, almost brown, that wasn't at all too bright, it was a little long, but it looked so amazing on him. The perfect length, in which it's time you get a haircut, but your hair has never looked so good, so you don't want to get it cut. That kind of perfect.

Peyton grinned, "Peyton Sawyer."

Rob's eyebrows raised, "Peyton? You've changed."

Peyton laughed, "..Yeah. Something like that." 

Rob nodded smiling, "I guess I haven't seen you in awhile."

Peyton smiled as she sat down on his bed, "Two years?"

Rob nodded, "Yeah. Wow. I still can't get over how different you look."

Peyton cocked an eyebrow, "Good different or bad different?"

Rob smirked and sat down next to her, "Definitely good."

Peyton nodded satisfied, "Good. So, are you going to let me have some?"

She asked motioning towards the bottle, now sitting on his dresser.

"Well, I guess…I mean, I can't remember I had a drunk, pretty girl in my bedroom," Rob said with a smile as he walked towards his dresser to open the bottle.

"Last night most likely. You were probably drunk too," Peyton said, laughing as she relaxed on to his bed.

She used to hang out with Rob. Sometimes. When he was at home and she was hanging out at Rachel's. And, she always felt like he treated her a little different than he treated Haley. But, then again, she could've always just imagined it.

Rob laughed, surprised that she was so comfortable with him. Most of the time, when he met girls, even if they were his age, they were usually a little shy to be around him. Then again, Peyton Sawyer knew him before he was a major basketball star at Duke.

He walked towards his chest of drawers and pulled two glasses out, grabbing the bottle, but pausing and turning to her.

"You probably want some ice, right?" Rob asked, looking at her over his shoulder.

"…If you don't mind," Peyton said with a slight smile.

Rob nodded as he walked towards his bedroom door, "I'll be right back."

Peyton nodded and grabbed his remote off his bedside table, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels, finally settling on MTV2's Monster Mix.

She couldn't remember the last time she was in a guy's room, beside Nathan's. Before Nathan, she had gone out with Brad Fisher, and even though she liked to think Nathan was her first real boyfriend, that wasn't really true. Brad had asked her out sometime during the first week of ninth grade, and they had gone out for six months. And, then a month after they broke up, Nathan had asked her out. But, the month in between Brad and Nathan, she had made it her mission to hook up with as many guys as possible. Freshmen, sophomores, juniors, the occasional senior. Most of the time she was really wasted, and other times, she had liked the guy, but either way, not many people found out about her promiscuous ways.

…

Rob jogged down the stairs, and straight to the kitchen, occasionally nodding at a couple of the kids he remembered from high school. He saw two tall brunettes that he recognized, and knew very well, and walked over to them.

"Scott. Jaglieski," Rob called to the brunettes.

Nathan and Jake turned around and nodded at Rob, walking over to him.

Nathan smirked, "Long time no see, man."

Rob shrugged, "Yeah. Yeah. I guess so."

Nathan looked at him curiously, "You cheated on Claire your senior year, right?"

Rob cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah. Random question."

Jake laughed, "Nah. He just cheated on his girlfriend. And, then realized how in love with her he is."

Rob laughed, "Ah. That sucks." 

Nathan glared at Jake and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you," Nathan hissed before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever, man," Jake said quickly, before bringing his cup to his lips.

Rob cringed, "I don't even want to know what you're drinking. Come on, I've got a bottle of Absolut in my room. You guys want some? We can talk about your girlfriend dilemma."

Nathan nodded, looking around the room quickly, hoping Brooke wouldn't notice if he snuck up the stairs. She had been with him all night, and even though she was incredibly gorgeous, he didn't really want her next to him all the time, especially if Peyton were to see them.

Nathan looked at Jake, as if asking him if he was going to join them, Jake nodded and followed Rob and Nathan up the stairs.

Rob led them to his bedroom and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"So, who'd you cheat on?" Rob asked, as he walked in to his room.

Nathan followed and so did Jake, both surprised to see Peyton laying on Jake's bed, feet dangling in the air as she watched TV.

"Peyton?" Nathan said, confused as to why she was in Rob's room.

There was no way she was in to Rob. He was like eight years older than her. Well, two. But, then again, why else would she be in his room. On his bed. Nathan winced at the thought.

Jake laughed at the irony of the situation and walked passed Nathan, and further in to the room.

Peyton looked up, surprised when she heard Nathan's voice. She had too much pride to be a bitch to him. She wasn't going to let him know that their breakup was really affecting her.

She sat up on the bed, and folded her legs underneath her body as she smoothed out her dress.

"Hey Jakey. Hey Nathan," Peyton said calmly.

Rob opened the bottle and went to his drawer to pull out two more glasses.

"Guys, you know Peyton. We were hanging out up here before I saw you guys. Peyton, you know Jake and Nathan," Rob said as he began pouring the bottle.

Peyton nodded and smiled at the guys, Jake sat down next to her and Nathan continued to lean against the doorframe.

"So, Nathan you never told me who the girl was," Rob said.

Peyton looked from Rob to Nathan, and Nathan looked over at Peyton was staring at him.

Nathan cursed silently, "Maybe later."

Rob laughed, "I don't know, man. You seemed-"

Nathan shook his head, "Nah. It's fine."

Rob nodded, "Alright."

Peyton accepted the glass Rob handed her. What girl was Rob talking about? Was it Brooke? Maybe Theresa? She bit her lip nervously. Had he really moved on? Peyton was starting to wonder if he was actually with Brooke to make her jealous, even though she knew it ridiculous for her to feel that way, it made her feel a little better. Even though, if that was the case, he would be toying with her feelings, at least he would still want her. But, he and Rob were quite close before Rob left, and if he already told Rob about Brooke, or some other random skank, within the first five minutes he saw him again, then he obviously liked her.

Peyton smiled at the two boys sitting on the bed with her: Jake and Rob. If she hooked up with Jake tonight, then she knew Nathan would find out. And, he would be really pissed, even if he still didn't want her. But, if she hooked up with Rob, then Nathan may actually feel threatned. That is, if he still cared.

Peyton looked at Rob, "So, are these your parents glasses?"

Rob nodded, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Peyton giggled as she moved closer to Rob, so they were now both sitting up against his head board, similarly to the way her and Nathan were sitting on her bed last night. Except Peyton and Rob weren't naked. Yet.

"Rachel and I broke one in eight grade. We heard your parents talking in their bedroom. They thought you were drinking at your parties, so they started hiding the alcohol. We found out they hid all of their stuff in the basement. So, Rachel and I drank a bottle of brandy together. It was so cheap, and we were getting major headaches, so we figured that if we drank some more, of something else, it would make it go away. So, we opened another bottle. And, we went to go get glasses, just like these, and we dropped one on the floor in the kitchen. We cut ourselves so many times when we tried picking it up to throw it away. The next morning your mom found the broken glass in the garbage. And, we told her we were getting some water. And, then she yelled at us. Like, really yelled at us. And, it was the first time I ever got yelled at. I mean, after my mom died…No one's ever really disciplined me. And, we never found out whether she yelled at us because she knew we were drinking, or because we just broke the glass. But, after that, I loved your mom. She was the first, and only, adult to ever yell at me. And, I don't know, I just started hanging around your house all the time," Peyton said quietly.

All three boys listened, not sure what to say. Peyton looked up at Rob and offered him a small smile. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Peyton rested her head on his shoulder, and could smell his cologne: Ralph Lauren's Polo Blue. She smiled, she had bought that cologne for her dad's birthday a couple years ago.

Nathan watched as Peyton leaned in to Rob, and realized that Peyton wasn't really talking to him. She wasn't talking to Jake either. She was talking solely to Rob. Rob Getina, the guy he had looked up to...for as long as he could remember. And, Rob was stealing his girl away from him, unknowingly of course, but, nevertheless, everyone knew that Peyton was his. Even if she had broken up with him last night.

But, Nathan couldn't remember a time when Peyton had shared a story like that with him. Maybe when they first started going out, he remembered her talking about her mom a lot. But, after they started having sex, she realized he wasn't really interested in learning about her past, and her old friendship with Haley, or her new one with Rachel, but was more interested in finding out about what she had bought in Nordstrom's lingerie department that afternoon.

It's not like they had sex all the time, but it had definitely changed their relationship. Sure, he was still sweet and caring. And, she definitely wasn't complaining, but sometimes she missed just lying on her bed and talking for hours. About his dad, and his mom's business trips, and then when he was tired of talking he would kiss her. But, that was it, just a kiss; no clothes thrown on to the floor, or having to stop at the drugstore after one of Nathan's best games, just so he could pick up some condoms. She didn't have to worry about staying in perfect shape, just so he would find her attractive, when he rolled on to his side after they had sex, and check out her body under the sheets. Or, when he was in the room when she was changing for a party or just to go out. And, she knew Nathan most likely wouldn't care if she was a couple pounds heavier, or if she didn't buy a new babydoll or bra every week, but, something about Nathan made her feel so insecure. And, she knew very well that that wasn't healthy. She shouldn't have to worry about whether he found her attractive, or whether he liked the color of the new thong she picked up. So, she stopped caring. She stopped buying new lingerie, and she stopped spending so much time in the morning to get ready, because she realized that when Nathan asked her out, she wasn't spending two hours in the morning to get ready, and she sure as hell wasn't wearing black, lace push up bras that cost her sixty five dollars each.

But, if he really didn't care, then why the hell was he going out with other girls? He couldn't have loved her so much, that he needed to go out with other girls. How ridiculous, did he think she was a dumbass?

Peyton rolled her eyes, why the hell was she still thinking about him? They broke up. Nathan was yesterday's news. And, Rob was tomorrow's frontpage headline.

…

Haley walked through Rachel's front door, wearing a short black skirt and a black strapless top, with a red belt. She had her hair pulled back in to a sleek ponytail, her soulful brown eyes looked even bigger with the black eyeliner that was smudged perfectly to create an amazing smoky eye.

She walked towards the bar and frowned when she saw Tim.

"Hey Lucas," Tim said, looking at Haley.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to see Lucas walking towards her.

Lucas nodded at Tim, and then turned to Haley, leaning against the bar.

"So…You come here often?" Lucas asked, in a low voice, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, sometimes. Only when I don't have anything better to do," Haley said, trying her best not to glance at him, knowing very well she would start laughing.

Lucas cracked a smile and tried his best to not make it obvious he was checking her out, "You look amazing, Haley."

Haley smiled, "Thanks, Luke."

Lucas nodded, of course he knew Haley was gorgeous, but he had never seen her looking like this. She looked sexy and classy, and he rarely saw a sixteen-year old girl to pull off.

"So, Timothy. What are you doing back there?" Haley asked with a smile.

"Tim. Come on, Haley. You haven't called me that since like fourth grade," Tim said, obviously embarrassed.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Tim. It's your name. It's not like I'm ridiculing you or something."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever. What do you want? The kegs over there, if you want something else I ha-"

Haley sighed and shook her head, "I'm most likely a designated driver tonight." 

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "For who?"

Haley shrugged, "Peyton. Maybe. If she's not still mad at me." 

Lucas placed his hand on Haley's shoulder, and she smiled at the gesture, also enjoying the warmth of his hand on her skin, "Peyton's mad at you?"

Haley shrugged again, "I don't know. But, I don't really want to talk about that right now."

Lucas smiled sympathetically, "Alright." 

Haley nodded smiling, "Do you want to dance?"

Lucas nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back, to usher her through the many people and in to Rachel's living room, where a lot of people were dancing.

Lucas walked in to the living room and was surprised to see Brooke sitting on a chair in the corner, alone, with her legs crossed, sipping something from a plastic cup.

Lucas turned to Haley and held up one finger, "Just gimme' a minute, alright?" 

Haley nodded, oblivious to the fact that Lucas was going to leave her to talk to Brooke.

Lucas walked towards Brooke, and she looked up when she felt his presence.

Brooke smiled, "Hey Lucas. What are you doing?"

Lucas shrugged, "Checking up on you, I guess. You look upset."

Brooke sighed, "No. But, I was definitely abandoned. By my date."

Lucas' eyebrows raised slightly, "Nathan stood you up?"

Brooke shrugged, "Well, he brought me here. And, then he mysteriously ran away. And, because I'm new, no one knows me."

Lucas smiled and held out his hand for her to take, "Well, you know me. Now, to most girls, my brother is the preferred Scott, but some don't like 'talk, dark, and handsome,' you know?"

Brooke shook her head and laughed, "…Not really."

Lucas laughed, "Well, you should. Consider it, I mean. A guy like Nathan isn't worth you being upset about, especially if he's still in love with Pey-"

Lucas stopped and pursed his lips, wishing he had stopped talking. Brooked looked up at him and shrugged, rolling her eyes and waving her hand in the air.

"He's still in love with, Peyton. I know that. But, hell, I definitely wouldn't mind being his rebound girl," Brooke said with a wistful smile, as she crossed her arms over her chest, now standing very close to Lucas.

"Brooke, you're way too beautiful to be anybody's rebound girl," Lucas said, shocked with how charming he sounded.

He looked over to see Haley talking to Brad Fisher. Lucas had had a crush on Haley James for as long as he could remember, out of the three most popular girls in his grade, she was definitely the most appealing, in his opinion. Sure, they were all beautiful, Peyton was more of a supermodel type of beautiful, the perfect height, and exquisite features, the bone structure, and the curls, Rachel had the fiery personality with the vibrant, colored hair, with her curves, and her sex appeal, and Haley was the classic beauty, her petite frame, and gorgeous eyes, and she was so smart. In his opinion, she was perfect. Yet, here was the new girl, Brooke Davis, the brunette who seemed a little bit upset over a guy she had absolutely no chance with, not because she wasn't beautiful enough or wild enough, but simply because that other guy's heart belonged to the tall, blonde, supermodel.

And, the beautiful classic beauty, was talking to her good friend, Brad, about god knows what, and he was standing next to Brooke Davis. Why the hell shouldn't he take advantage of that?

Lucas leaned down, so his face was barely touching Brooke's, and kissed her softly on the lips.

…

Haley turned to Brad with a smile. This was her way to get Peyton to forgive her. She'd set everything up with Brad, she'd tell him what color dress she was wearing so he could find a matching tie, and she'd tell him what time to meet at Rachel's house. Why the hell did she feel like Peyton's assistant? Haley rolled her eyes, it's not like Peyton told her to do this, this was her idea.

"Brad, Peyton's decided she wanted to go with you to formal. So, she's wearing a jungle green dress, just ask your mom or sister or something, they'll know what color it is. And, we're all meeting here at 6. So, I'll see you then, okay?" Haley asked, smoothing out her skirt.

Brad grinned, "So, Peyton definitely told you that she'd go with me?"

Haley tried her best to refrain from rolling her eyes, did he know how pathetic he sounded, "Yes, she did. Seven tomorrow night. I'll see you."

Brad nodded and turned around, hoping to find some of his friends, so he could tell them that he was taking Peyton to formal.

Haley looked to her side, hoping to see Lucas patiently waiting for her. She furrowed her eyebrows, disappointed that he wasn't there, and searched the room for him. And, she found him, standing across the room, kissing the new girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake paced back and forth on Rachel's driveway.

"Mom, she wasn't supposed to come back… She just handed it to you? Her. Her. I'm sorry… Alright, Mom, I'm sorry! Her. She just handed her to you then? What? Shit. Alright. I'm coming home. Yeah. Let me go tell Nathan I'm leaving…. Mom, it'll take two minutes. Whatever," Jake groaned, snapping his phone shut.

He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair nervously. He had just left Nathan upstairs with Peyton and Rob, when he got a phone call from his mom, and was afraid to go face him now, knowing that he would be incredibly pissed with him. And, now he had to go home and deal with this family emergency.

He shook his head as he went back in to Rachel's house, searching for Nathan, after pushing passed many people.

"Jake?" someone called, causing him to turn around.

"Rachel, I can't talk right now. I-" Jake started.

Rachel shook her head, and handed him a shot, with a smile on her face, "Do a couple with me. It's my birthday."

Jake sighed, taking the glass and bringing it to his lips, before throwing his head back quickly, and giving her the now empty glass, "I have to go." 

Rachel cocked an eyebrow, "Why? It's only like eleven." 

Jake snarled, "Because I have more important things to do then get wasted and fuck the first girl who offers to do a couple shots with me…"

Rachel's eyes widened, and she tried to mask the hurt that was clearly written all over his face.

Jake sighed, realizing that he had gone too far, "Rachel, I just need to find Nathan. I'm so-"

Rachel smirked, "Oh. I get it. I always knew that you guys were too close. There's an extra guest room in the basement, just in case you guys don't want people to hear you. I'd assume you'd want to keep this on DL." 

Jake stared at her blankly, debating whether simply walk away.

Rachel's eyebrows raised slightly, "DL. Down low. Jake, I always thought you were the smarter one of the two."

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly before walking up the stairs, almost colliding in to Peyton on the way. Before colliding in to Jake, Peyton was looking down, stumbling slightly, while holding a glass in her right hand. She looked up after Jake grabbed her arms, steadying her body.

Peyton smiled slowly, "Hey Jakey. I missed you."

Jake couldn't help but smirk, he had never seen Peyton drunk, or crying, and he had known her since kindergarden.

Jake smiled, "You okay?"

Peyton nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "I think so. Where are you going?"

Jake sighed, "Up to look for Nathan."

Peyton snorted out a laugh, "Nathan? He left like…forty years ago."

Jake looked at her curiously, "…Did he?"

Peyton started giggling, now taking her left hand, which was on the railing, and covering her mouth with it, but then realizing she couldn't handle walking down the stairs by herself. Jake quickly grabbed her and helped her walk down the stairs.

Peyton quickly, "Well, we were just hanging out in Rob's room…And, then I kind of kissed him."

Jake's eyebrows raised, "Who?"

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows, "Rob, Jakey. Obviously. Then, Nathan stormed out of the room."

Jake nodded, "Do you know where he went?"

Peyton shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. But, he looked kind of mad."

Jake sighed as he finally reached the last couple steps, debating whether he should leave Peyton with Haley or Rachel, take her home, or find Nathan. Jake grinned, content with his last idea. He'd find Nathan, give the drunken Peyton to him, he'd take her home, take care of her, and all would be well in the world again. Or, something like that.

Jake was shocked to see Nathan at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him, looking quite angry. Nathan then looked at Peyton, practically in Jake's arms, and then back to Jake. Jake realized that he probably got the wrong impression.

Jake shook his head quickly, "N-No, man. I was actually looking for you. Peyton's pretty wasted, and I-"

"Don't care," Nathan cut him off.

Jake raised his left eyebrow, "You-Wait-What?"

Nathan snarled, "She wants to go fuck guys that are older than her, who most likely fuck her once and then forget about her when they go back to college? That's fine by me. I'm over her."

Peyton blinked once as Jake softly placed her on the floor, and she was now leaning against the wall, her body very close to Nathan's.

Peyton groaned as she looked around, now confused, "Wait a minute…"

Nathan and Jake both looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"…Where's Rob?" Peyton asked, wondering how she got downstairs.

Nathan shook his head and turned around to walk away, but Jake grabbed his arm.

Jake sighed, "Man, I have to go back home. You need to take care of her. She won't even remember in the morning."

"I don't need to do anything. And, anyway, it looked like you were taking pretty good care of her before," Nathan said bitterly, as he looked anywhere but Peyton's direction.

Jake sighed, "I went upstairs and she was coming down. She fell on me, Nate. I need this favor. Anyway, it'll help you out more. I thought y-"

Nathan nodded, "Alright. Whatever. Just take her to my car."

Jake nodded, trying to make it as discreet as possible that Peyton was drunk. He made eye contact with Rachel, and her eyes fell on his arms draped around her waist as he brought her towards the front door, just as Nathan's had a couple minutes ago.

Nathan walked ahead and opened the passenger seat door, letting Jake place her in it and fasten her seatbelt.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he got in the car, not believing he actually agreed to take her home, "So, why the hell are you off in a rush?"

Jake bit his lip, he forgot that he had to go home, "Emergency. Family emergency. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan nodded and backed out of the driveway, and drove to Peyton's house. Jake got in to his car and was ready to drive away until he heard a voice.

"Wait!"

Jake turned his head to the right to see Haley running towards him. He had never really noticed how hot Haley was until then. His eyes widened slightly at the realization, but he shook it off quickly.

"What's up, Haley?" Jake asked.

Haley stopped and waited a couple seconds, "…Did Peyton just leave?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah."

Haley sighed, looking defeated, "With Nathan?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah. She was drunk. And, I got hi-"

Haley's eyes widened immensely, "Peyton was drunk? Oh my god. Jake, you need to give me a ride to Peyton's."

Jake rubbed his lips together, he really needed to get home, he nodded reluctantly, "Alright, Haley. But, I can't wait for you."

Haley nodded quickly while opening the door, "Yeah. Yeah. Sure."

Jake nodded as he backed out of the driveway and drove towards Peyton's house.

…

Inside the house, Rob Getina walked down the stairs with a large grin on his face. He spotted his sister talking to a couple girls his age and he made his way over, trying to avoid talking to as many kids as possible.

Rachel looked towards him after one of her friends smiled his way, Rachel rolled her eyes slightly and walked over to him.

"I told you to stay upstairs, Rob. It's my party, I don't need people going crazy over you," Rachel said, still upset over what Jake had said to her.

"Yeah? I was actually looking for someone," Rob said, scanning the room for a certain curly-haired blonde.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Anyone I could help you find, so you can go back upstairs sooner?"

Rob shook his head and shrugged, "Yeah. Peyton. Where is she?"

Rachel's eyebrows rose, "Peyton? Why do you need to find Peyton?"

Rob shrugged, "We were hanging out. You know where she is?"

Rachel shook her head and snarled, "I saw her leaving, with Jake and Nathan."

Rob nodded, quite disappointed as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Rachel stared at him, "You know, she was pretty wasted when she left."

Rob shrugged, he really didn't think she was drunk, but she was definitely hitting it pretty hard.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just go upstairs, alright? She's not here. And, she's younger than you. And, you know what else? She's my best friend." 

Rob smiled as he pat his sister's shoulder, "Yeah? Then, why'd she leave with Jaglieski?"

Rob smirked to himself as he walked away, he learned with Rachel that when she was being a bitch, it was best to treat her badly as well, because otherwise she took it way too far. She needed to be put in her place, and he was the best person to do it. Rachel looked after him and then rolled her eyes to herself. Who the hell was Rob kidding? Jake didn't like Peyton. Did he?

Nathan walked up the stairs quietly, carrying Peyton in his arms. He walked down the hallway and in to her room, placing her on her bed gently. Peyton giggled as he pushed back the sheets to place them over her body.

Nathan looked down at her as she stared back at him, her hazel eyes wide and glistening, and debated whether he should stay the night watching over her.

"…Nathan?" Peyton asked quietly, sitting up against her headboard, first banging her head against the dark, mahogany wood.

Nathan watched as she rubbed the sore spot and sighed, "Yeah, Peyton?"

"Why are you here?" Peyton asked looking at him with a small smile.

Nathan realized that she wasn't slurring her words anymore, and that she was beginning to sober up, but she was still pretty buzzed.

Nathan shrugged, "You got drunk, I guess."

Peyton's eyes widened as she clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped dramatically, "I never get drunk."

Nathan nodded and laughed quietly, "Yeah. That's pretty much why I'm here."

Peyton nodded, as if he had said something very deep and philosophical, "Oh…So, will I remember anything tomorrow?"

Nathan shrugged, "Probably not."

Peyton bit her lip and moved closer to Nathan, lessening the space in between them. Nathan stared at her curiously and was completely shocked when he felt her lips on his. Peyton pulled away and smiled at him, as he continued to stare at her. Peyton reached behind her neck and brushed away her curls with her right hand, as she untied the strings of her dress, the top part of the dress falling so it folded over and rested on her lap, and her navy blue strapless bra was revealed. Nathan felt his mouth go dry as she leaned in to kiss him again, this time grabbing his face with her hands and leaning back on to the bed, bringing him with her.

Nathan hovered over her as he began to kiss her back, feeling her tongue exploring his mouth. Nathan pulled away hesitantly and watched as she opened her eyes very slowly, looking at him, slightly confused.

Nathan sighed, but continued to lie on top of her, enjoying being this close to her again.

Nathan groaned inwardly, "We can't do this."

Peyton looked at him as if she were about to cry, "You don't want me anymore?"

Nathan sighed, "Peyton…"

Peyton kissed him again, and reached for the zipper of his shorts, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Peyton, you're drunk," Nathan said softly, convincing the both of them, that that was the reason why they couldn't continue what she started.

"So…" Peyton said with a lazy smile, as she reached for her bra clasp, yet Nathan stopped her again.

"So…It's not right," Nathan said softly, rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb against her jaw.

Peyton's smile fell, "But, it'll make me feel better."

Nathan groaned, "Peyton, ju-"

"It'll make me forget," Peyton whispered like a little girl.

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"It'll make me forget what you did," Peyton said, with the same child-like vulnerability.

Nathan stared at her, and even though she was drunk, and could barely stand up by herself, he could still see the pain in her eyes. He slowly closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again, but just as their lips touched they heard a shrill voice.

"Get off of her, jackass!" Haley yelled as she walked in to Peyton's room to see Nathan on top of her, and Peyton somewhat naked.

Nathan looked up to see Haley and Jake staring at him, Haley outraged and Jake trying not to smile.

Nathan jumped off of Peyton's body, and quickly covered her body with the yellow comforter laying on her bed.

Haley walked towards him, in full confrontation mode, "Did you know that that is basically considered rape? You are taking advantage of her while she is under the influence of alcohol? That's the only way you can get her to have sex with you again? After she's completely wasted, you take her home so you can ta-"

Nathan sighed, "Haley, it's not what it looks like. She kissed me. I was just…"

Haley walked over to the bed and sat next to Peyton, "Leaving. You were just leaving, alright? Thanks. For all your _help._"

Nathan looked behind him to see that Peyton had passed out and walked out of her room.

Jake stared back at Haley, and pointed out the door, gesturing that he should most likely follow Nathan.

Haley nodded and smiled, "Thanks Jake. For the ride."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, Haley. Anytime."

Haley nodded again and focused her attention back on Peyton, running her hand along Peyton's face. Jake watched her for a moment and then walked out the door.

He saw Nathan getting in to his car, he jogged towards him.

"Hey Nate. I-" Jake started, but was cut off by an extremely pissed off Nathan.

"Everything I get screwed over for, is always your idea. You tell me to take her home. She kisses me. I try to stop it. She talks, I kiss her. And, one of Charlie's fucking angels comes and rescues her. What the hell? Haley's going to tell Peyton I tried to have sex with her when she was drunk. And, who couldn't take her home? Who made me take her home? Who told Peyton I was out with Theresa? Who practically fucked my girlfriend at Tim's party? Who told me to go out with Brooke?" Nathan asked, so angry, that he looked like he was about to start crying.

Jake looked at him shocked and slightly surprised, " First of all, I didn't fuck her. I danced with her. Second, of all 'Charlie's Angels?"

Nathan stepped towards him, "I'm about to beat your ass."

Jake was about to retort when he heard his cell phone ring and realized it was his mom again. Shit. His mom called him almost an hour ago.

He answered it and told her he was on his way.

Jake walked towards his car and turned to see an extremely confused and still angry Nathan.

Jake reversed the car out of the parking lot and lowered his window, "You can beat my ass tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Jake laid in his bed, completely shocked and surprised. His mother had already forewarned him of what to expect when he came home, but he was still stunned. He didn't know what to expect or what to do. He didn't need this right now. How the hell was he supposed to get a basketball scholarship now? Jake rolled on to his side as he stared at his alarm clock, 4:27. He eyes closed slowly, only to immediately reopen after he heard a shrill cry.

….

Peyton groaned as she sat up rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. She was feeling really nauseous and sighed loudly, and jumped slightly when she felt a leg kick her back.

"..Sorry…" Haley murmured.

"It's okay," Peyton whispered, turning around so she was now facing Haley, staring at her as she slept.

Haley opened her eyes and jumped when she was Peyton staring at her, "God, Peyton. You scared the hell out of me. Are you feeling okay?"

Peyton shrugged, "Yeah, I have a massive headache. Why?"

Haley smirked, sitting up against Peyton's headboard, "You got drunk last night."

Peyton made a face, "Was I annoying?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't think so. I mean, I wasn't really with you."

Peyton sighed, "Well, I remember hanging out with Rob."

Haley nodded, "McCallahan?"

Peyton shook her head and laughed, "Gross, Haley. Getina."

Haley's eyebrows raised, "Rachel's brother?"

Peyton nodded and shrugged, "Yeah. I was drinking with him in his room."

Haley sighed, "Peyton, you didn't-"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "No. I didn't. Nathan and Jake ruined it anyway."

Haley's eyebrows furrowed, "What about Nathan?"

Peyton shrugged, "They came upstairs, so I couldn't talk to Rob. Then, I kissed him, and I don't remember anything else."

Haley nodded, "You kissed Nathan?"

Peyton laughed whimsically, "Yeah, right. I kissed Rob."

Haley nodded, "Oh. Oh alright."

Peyton smiled, "Did you bring me home?" 

Haley shook her head slowly, "No. Actually-"

Larry Sawyer walked in to his daughter's room with a large smile on his face and two plates of eggs and bacon in his hands, "Morning! How're my favorite girls doing?"

Peyton and Haley smiled as he walked over, each giving him a kiss on the cheek as he handed them their plates.

"Dad, I didn't know you were coming home…Wait, did you get in last night or this morning?" Peyton asked.

Larry smiled sarcastically, "Well, I'm happy to know you've been checking your e-mail. This morning, honey. Hey Haley-Bub, what have you been up to?"

Haley sighed dramatically, "Oh, just babysitting your daughter."

Peyton slapped her playfully on the arm, "Thanks."

Haley nodded with a smirk on her face as she stuffed a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Peyton sighed, "What time is it, Daddy?"

"5:30. Why? Do you guys have to go somewhere?" Larry asked jokingly as he walked around Peyton's room.

"Yeah, we have this thing called school. I happen to enjoy it, but your daughter…not so much," Haley joked, as she stood up and ran down the stairs with her empty plate, to put it in the sink.

"Alright. I'll see you girls tonight. What should I make? Steak or scallops?" Larry asked as he stood by the door.

"Dad, tonight's formal. So, we probably won't have time to eat," Peyton yelled as she brushed her teeth.

Larry nodded, slightly disappointed, "Oh. Okay."

Peyton walked out with a smile on her face, "But, we're taking pictures at our house, so you can take pictures and be a dad and all that good stuff."

Larry smiled, "Alright. Bye guys. I have to head out to the office. I'll see you tonight." 

Haley waved to him as she washed her face, "Bye!"

…

Nathan sighed loudly as he rolled his neck, and placed his books in his locker.

"Hey Boytoy!" Brooke said, as she leaned against the locker next to his.

Nathan smiled softly as he looked to his right, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "So, I barely saw you last night. Actually, barely is an understatement. Or, overstatement. Whatever. I don't know. I just didn't see you. At all. And, you're lucky that you're very nice, and polite, brother gave me a ride home. Otherwise, God knows what could've happened to me. A beautiful girl, walking the streets, drunk, by herself. Not good. I could've blamed you for it."

Nathan laughed softly, "First of all, he's not my brother. Second of all, I'm glad you got home safe."

Brooke shrugged, "Well, yeah. Me too. But, now you owe me."

Nathan smirked, "How so?"

Brooke smiled, "Tell me what you did last night. Or, rather, who you did…I mean, you ditched me. I think, I have a right to know."

Nathan smirked, obviously Brooke knew he wasn't in to her. And, he had to admit that the girl was funny.  
**…**

Rachel walked alongside Haley, who was on her left side, and Peyton, who was on her right. She wasn't sure when she wanted to confront Peyton about Rob, or if she wanted to confront her at all.

Peyton's eyes fell on Nathan and Brooke talking by his locker, which was coincidentally next to hers.

"Why is it that I had to choose a locker next to Nathan's at the beginning of the year?" she murmured miserably, as she nonchalantly adjusted her black turtleneck and black miniskirt.

Haley shrugged, "You didn't think that Nathan would stop being attracted to beautiful blondes and more attracted to skanky brunettes?"

Rachel and Peyton looked over at her skeptically.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Brooke and Theresa have brown hair….Okay, you know, I was just trying to help."

Peyton smiled as she wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, "You guys could help me, by coming with me to my nail appointment at 12. Jackie's available from12 to 1."

Rachel nodded, "Sounds good. I'm going to go to my locker. See you later, guys."

Peyton nodded as she got to her locker, with Haley at her side.

"Hey Peyton. And, Haley," Brooke greeted with a smile.

Peyton smiled weakly and gestured towards her locker, "Can you move?"

Brooke nodded, "Oh. Sorry. Yeah."

Peyton rolled her eyes subtly, and opened her locker.

Brooke turned towards Nathan, just as Haley walked away.

"So, I got a new dress. It's like grayish blue. I saw it at the mall, and I didn't think it would come in. But, it did. This morning. I'm going to go pick it up. So, you need a tie. Or, shirt…Whatever. Um. Unless, you have one. A tie. Or, shirt…" Brooke rambled, obviously unaware of how she was annoying Peyton.

Peyton turned towards Nathan, "You have a blue-gray tie. You wore it to your dad's basketball party last year, because my dress was the same color." 

Nathan turned towards her, surprised that she had spoken, "Yeah. I have one."

Brooke nodded, "Okay. So, then are you picking me up at my house..Or..."

Nathan shrugged, "Usually…We just…Meet at um…someone's house..But, now I-"

Peyton rolled her eyes and offered him a weak smile, "We always meet at my house, Brooke. You guys should come over around 7."

Brooke smiled, surprised, "Alright. Sounds good. Thanks Peyton. Bye Nate." 

Nathan nodded and continued unloading his backpack, "How you feeling?"

Peyton turned to him, with her left eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

Nathan smirked, "Last night. You were drunk, you don't remember?"

Peyton shrugged, "I remember. I just don't know how you know."

Nathan nodded, slightly disappointed, "I took you home."

Peyton's eyes widened immensely, "Oh. Wow. Thanks, Nate."

Nathan nodded and smiled, "No problem."

Peyton groaned, covering her face with her hand, "I bet I did something embarrassing." 

Nathan shrugged while smiling, "Well…"

Peyton laughed, slapping his shoulder softly, not realizing how she was so at ease with him, " Shut up. I'm usually very composed." 

Nathan pursed his lips, "…Usually…"

Peyton nodded, "So, how did Hales get there?"

Nathan smirked, "She got a ride from Jake. And, saw us…Um….Well, me…on top of you…"

Peyton bit her lip, "Wow. Um…"

Nathan held his hands up in defense, "You were all over me. I was defenseless. And, um…You couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Scout's honor."

Peyton smiled, "Scout's honor? Or, Scott's honor? Because we all know there's a big difference between the two. Huge, actually."

Nathan smirked, "Good one."

Peyton nodded grinning, grabbing her black Betsey Johnson bag out of her locker, " Thanks. I thought so."

Nathan smiled at her, grabbing a binder out of his locker, "Can I walk you to English?" 

Peyton smiled, "Yeah. You can."

…

Jake tiptoed in to Mrs. Fish's AP English class, hoping that no one would notice he was late.

"Jacob. Nice of you to join us. This is the third morning that you've been late. One more time, and-"

Jake nodded, "I'm sorry. Family emergency. It won't happen again."

Mrs. Fish nodded before continuing taking roll.

He took his usual seat next to Nathan, and was surprised to see Peyton sitting next to Nathan on his other side, laughing at something Nathan had said.

Peyton waved at him, "Jakey J. You're late."

Jake nodded, "That's a new one. I like it. Anyway, yeah. Just a little bit." Nathan nodded, "Hey, man. Why were you in such a hurry to leave last night?"

Jake shrugged, "Um..I'll tell you later." 

Peyton's eyebrows raised, "I want to know."

Jake sighed and moved closer to them, so no one would over hear, "Nikki came back last night."

Peyton grinned happily and clapped her hands together, "Jake. That's so great."

Jake shook his head and smirked sarcastically, "She didn't come back to stay, Peyt. She left before I even got home from the party. She dropped Jenny off."

Nathan's eyebrows rose, "Holy shit, Jake. She told you-"

Peyton stared at the two boys clueless, "Who's Jenny?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss. Sawyer, I'd appreciate if you moved up to the front of the class. Now, please," Mrs. Fish requested, as she stared at the trio with an annoyed expression.

Peyton sighed as she gathered her things, "Yeah. Sorry."

Mrs. Fish nodded curtly as Peyton walked towards the desk in the front row.

Nathan watched as Peyton changed seats and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Let's stop staring at Peyton's legs and focus on my problems, shall we?" Jake snickered.

Nathan opened his binder, "You stop staring at her legs."

Nathan looked at his best friend, he looked incredibly tired and stressed out, "Hey, man. What happened last night? Is that why you had to leave?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know. My mom called flipping out on me. Then, all of a sudden, I'm at home, and there's this baby crying nonstop."

Nathan shook his head, "What are you going to do?"

Jake sighed, "We'll figure it out."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You can't just figure it out, Jake. You need a plan."

"And, you shouldn't have cheated on your girlfriend. So, shut the hell up," Jake spat.

Nathan looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What the hell did you just say?"

Jake glared at him, obviously angry, "I've got bigger problems right now. Don't mess with me."

Nathan stood up incredibly pissed off, "You started this, jackass."

Jake stood up as well, "Don't tell me how to run my life!"

At this point, the entire class was focusing on the two of them.

Mrs. Fish was writing on the chalkboard, and turned her attention towards the boys, "Nathan! Jake! Take your seats!"

Peyton turned around, once she realized Mrs. Fish was talking to people behind her, and removed her headphones from her ears.

"Why the hell did you bring Peyton in to this?" Nathan questioned, as he inched closer towards his friend.

"Your ex-girlfriend, you mean? Well, tha-" Jake started, before Nathan punched him in the eye.

Jake's jaw clenched as he tackled him to the floor, "Yeah, your ex-girlfriend! The one that you cheated on. The one that you supposedly love!"

Nathan was about to punch him in the stomach, before he was pulled off by none other than Lucas Scott, and in the process, he jabbed Lucas in the face.

"Get the hell off of me!" Nathan yelled as he tried to release himself from Lucas' grasp.

Jake rested against the desk behind him, and could feel a pair of eyes burning in to him. He saw Peyton glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest, and her lips pursed.

"Shit," Jake murmured, his head hanging as he rubbed his temple with the fingers on his right hand.

"Mr. Jagiekski and Mr, Scott! Both of you! I mean, both Scotts! And, Jacob! All three of you to Principal Turner's office. Immediatelty!" Mrs. Fish spoke angrily, her hand pointed to the door.

The boys walked in a line towards the door, Peyton looked up at Nathan and their eyes locked briefly before he looked away.

"You know what, Peyton why don't you join them? They were fighting over you, after all," Mrs. Fish added.

"What? No. Actually, they weren't," Peyton said, her eyes widened.

"Right, so you can join them for talking back and having a bad attitude, Miss. Sawyer," Mrs. Fish yelled.

Peyton sighed and walked out the door.

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake sat in the principal's office, all of them silence.

Peyton walked in, taking a seat across from the boys and throwing her purse in to the seat next to hers.

"You guys are stupid," Peyton murmured as she crossed her legs and pulled on her skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked surprised.

"You losers somehow got me involved, and Mrs. Fish sent me down. What the hell were you fighting about anyway?" Peyton asked.

Nathan and Jake look away and stare at the bulletin board.

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Alright. Lucas?"

Lucas looked up at her, "Um. I don't really know. I just…"

"Okay. I'm leaving at 12. So, where's Turner?" Peyton asked, losing her patience.

"The principal's not here right now, kids. Why don't you guys come back on Monday?" the secretary asked before returning to the phone.

Peyton stood up and grabbed her bag, "Alright. I'll see you guys at my house later. 7. And, don't be late, Jake."

Jake nodded and stood up to follow her out of the room, but was stopped when he felt a hand push down on his chest. He looked to his left and saw Nathan standing in front of him, looking down on him.

Nathan glared at him, "You're not coming with us tonight."

Jake snarled, "Says who?"

Nathan smirked, "Jenny."

And, with that he walked out the door.

…

Peyton stood in front of the mirror, tousling her curls and grabbing her purse off of her chest of drawers.

"Hurry up, Haley!" she yelled towards her bathroom door.

"Coming," Haley yelled back, and walked out of the bathroom in a strapless gold cocktail dress.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled, walking in to the room, obviously frazzled

"What?" Peyton asked, jamming lipgloss and eyeliner in to her clutch.

"My dress looks gross with my hair. Do you see this? Do you see this?" Rachel yelled as she pushed Peyton out of her way to examine herself.

"Yes. You look gorgeous. Get over yourself," Peyton said.

"Hey guys. I figured I could come over and get ready with you guys. I didn't want Nathan to see me before we took pictures," Brooke said, walking in to the room in sweats, her dress on her arm, and a huge bag full of makeup.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. We're already dressed."

Rachel stared at Brooke's dress, "Alright. Brooke and I switch dresses, the blue would look even better on me and the red would so great on you."

Brooke opened her mouth to speak and then proceeded to close it, "Um…Okay. Okay. Yeah."

"Great! Thanks, Brooke. You're a doll," Rachel spoke quickly as she grabbed the dress hastily from Brooke's hands.

Brooke nodded before turning around and looking around Peyton's room, "You've got a great room."

Peyton nodded, "Thanks. I'm so sorry about Rachel. I wouldn't have let her borrow my dress, and I have known her for years."

Brooke shook her head, "Don't be. It's alright. She'd probably hate me if I said 'no,' anyway."

Peyton shrugged and smiled.

Brooke glanced at her hair in the mirror, "Do you think my hair looks alright?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. It looks great."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks. So, do you. You, in general. Not just your hair."

Peyton laughed softly and Brooke shook her head.

"Oh god. I don't even know how to talk to people," Brooke murmured.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom, it a blue-grey, thin strapped dress.

"Oh. That looks really good, Rach," Haley commented, once she stepped out of the closet, a pair of high heels in her hand, very high heels

Rachel smiled, "Thanks, Brooke. Seriously, you helped me out so much," Rachel commented, while passing her red, halter, very fitted dress to Brooke.

Brooke smiled, "Yeah. Whatever."

In a matter of minutes, the girls stepped down the stairs, each girl looking ravishing and beautiful.

Peyton's green, very low cut dress, and curly, wild hair looked absolutely stunning. Brooke's sleek straight hair, pulled up in to a retro, half up, half down updo. Rachel's hair straight and down, and Haley's hair in a curly, quite loose, low up updo.

Nathan, Jake, and Lucas were sitting on the sofa, in an uncomfortable silence, occasionally fidgeting.

Lucas cleared his throats, "So, what's up, guys?"

Nathan raised his left eyebrow and glared at him.

Lucas nodded, "Alright."

The girls came down the stairs, one by one. Brooke first, then Haley, Peyton, and finally Rachel.

"Wow," Lucas murmured softly as he watched the girls walk down the stairs.

Brooke walked towards Nathan smiling, "Hey. Oh god! Your tie!"

Nathan was watching as Peyton walked down the stairs, her smile faltering slightly, when all the girls walked towards their dates.

He couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous she looked, and his eyes traced the lines of her dress.

"What?" he asked, slightly startled.

"I'm sorry. I told you to wear the blue, but Rachel and I switched dresses," Brooke spoke softly, beginning to panic.

"You switched dresses?" Nathan asked, yet his focus was instead on Peyton.

"Yeah. Hey, just switch ties with..um.,.Jake," Brooke said, as she pulled Nathan towards Jake.

Nathan hesitated slightly, "Um.."

Peyton looked over towards Brooke, Rachel, Jake, and Nathan.

The door opened and someone walked through the door, wearing a black suit, a very nice white dress shirt, and a gorgeous green tie, one that coincidentally matched Peyton's dress.

Peyton smile grew quite slowly as her eyes settled on the person who just walked in.

"Brad?" Peyton asked, slightly confused.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late, Peyton. My little sister borrowed my car," Brad said, as he walked towards Peyton, kissing her on the cheek quickly, his arm wrapped around his waist.

Nathan watched curiously, his eyes full of confusion and anger, as Brad wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist. Peyton was going to formal with Brad?

Peyton nodded and smiled, "Yeah. No problem. I..didn't know you were coming."

Brad's forehead wrinkled out of confusion, "Didn't you ask Haley to ask me? The night of Rachel's party?"

Peyton's eyes widened slightly as her attention turned towards Haley. Lucas slipped Haley's corsage on to her tiny wrist and smiled as she looked up at him. Haley turned towards Peyton smiling, and felt her own smile fall once she realized Peyton was staring at her, with Brad on her side.

Haley clapped her hands together quickly, "Pictures, anyone?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Good idea, Hales," Rachel yelled, from only two feet away as she tottered off to find her camera.

"Yeah. Good idea, Haley," Peyton murmured as she walked towards the fireplace.

Haley nodded nervously, "Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Well…Let's um…decide who goes where…"

Haley scratched her head, "Okay, um…Rachel and Jake all the way to the left, followed by Brooke and Nathan, Peyton and Brad, and then…me and Lucas, okay?"

Everyone nodded while the parents migrated from the kitchen to the family room to begin taking pictures.

Peyton felt Brad's arms around her waist and swallowed slowly, something about the way she felt when he held her was so much different than the way she felt when Nathan held her. She looked to her right to see Nathan standing awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Nathan? Are you okay?" Peyton asked, with a worried expresión on her face.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," Nathan murmured, while turning to face her, his eyes falling on Brad's arms draped around her teeny waist.

Peyton looked down to see what he was looking at and looked back up at him, to learn that he now had his arms wrapped around Brooke's waist.

Mr. Sawyer smiled at the kids, "Alright, everyone! We only have time for a couple pictures, so make them good! Which means no blinking, Rachel!" 

Rachel smiled, "Sure thing, Larry."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think Rachel wants my dad more than Sally."

"Your dad's still going out with her?" Nathan asked, startling himself.

Peyton smiled softly while rolling her eyes, "Unfortunately. I'm pretty sure he just paid for her boob job, too."

Nathan laughed and Peyton smiled at him before they were blinded by a flash.

Peyton looked forward and Nathan reluctantly turned forward as well.

A doorbell rang and Karen Roe answered the door.

"Kids! Limo's here!"

Everyone shuffled out the door and went to the school, most of them not aware of what would occur that night.

…

Peyton walked in to Rachel's house, with Brooke, getting ready to help set up for the after party they were about to have. Nathan walked through the door, and watched as Brooke waved at Nathan with a smile on her face, and Nathan nodded with a similar expresión. Peyton suddenely remembered the first time she met Brooke.

_Haley nodded as she walked down the hall with Brooke, "Yeah. So, Brooke, I have a morning cheerleading practice, the basketball team and squad have tourneys coming up. Do you want me to show you to your class or-"_

"_You cheerlead? Oh my god, this is perfect. I so need to join the squad, I was captain at my old school, and…I need to get on the squad here. And--"_

"_I'll introduce you to Peyton," Haley said as she opened the doors to the gym. _

"_Peyton?" Brooke asked, obviously confused and slightly annoyed. _

"_She's the captain of the squad," Haley said, as if it was obvious. _

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "Okay. This girl already has everything I want in Tree Hill."  
_

_Haley laughed quietly, "Yeah. Peyton's…Peyton. I'm going ti go change."  
_

_Brooke nodded as she watched Haley walk towards the fitting rooms, and looked around the room. There were a lot of hot guys on the basketball team, but she spotted Nathan warming up on the court and could only stare at him. _

_Brooke looked towards the sidelines on the other side of the gym, and saw two girls who were absolutely beautiful, both in their own ways. One of the girls had long, blonde curls, and was tall and lanky, with a gorgeously stunning face. The other had straight, long, red hair and definitely had a lot of sex appeal. They were both wearing white tank tops and navy blue cotton short-shorts. Those were the girls that she needed to be friends with. _

_Brooke stood up and walked over to them, and smirked when she heard a couple of guys whistling as she walked across the court. _

"_Hey. I'm looking for Peyton, do you guys know where I could find her?" Brooke asked._

_The red head shared an amused look with the blonde before speaking. _

"_Well, I'm Rachel. And, this is Sawyer. Peyton should come around a little later," Rachel said with a fake smile. _

_Brooke smiled, "Yeah. I'm looking to see if I could join the squad. I just transferred from California."  
_

_The blonde smirked, "A Cali girl. That would bring a bit of diversity to the squad."_

Brooke nodded, not sure if Sawyer was being sarcastic, "Yeah. So, I heard Peyton's going out with Nathan Scott."  


_Rachel laughed, "Your first day and you already heard about Nathan?" _

_Sawyer laughed as well, "Well, to answer your question, yeah...They are. Why'd you ask?"_

Brooke smirked while shrugging, "Well, I'm thinking that Nathan needs to dump his kindergarten girlfriend and considered dating someone new."  


_Sawyer's eyebrows raised and Rachel started laughing. _

"_Hun, I like you already. I'll try to put in a good word for you to Peyton. I'm sure she'll love you," Rachel said grinning. _

_Sawyer smiled, "Oh. Yeah. I could definitely see it."_

Brooke smiled, "Thanks. That means a lot."  


_Nathan jogged towards the girls in a black t-shirt and a black pair of basketball shorts, while chugging a bottle of Gatorade. Sawyer and Rachel smirked at each other, while Brooke watched him. _

"_Nate, did you meet the new girl?" Rachel asked as she sat on the floor and began stretching. _

_Nathan looked at Brooke before nodding, "Um. Yeah. I think so. Britney, right?" _

_Brooke gave him a weak smile, "Brooke."_

Nathan nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sawyer's waist and pulled her body close to his, before lowering his head to kiss her. Brooke stared at the two of them and then at Rachel, who was trying not to laugh. 

_Sawyer grinned as she pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again.  
_

"_SCOTT!" _

_Nathan quickly pulled his face away from Peyton but continued to hold her waist. _

"_Get the hell over here!" Coach Whitey Durham yelled to him from across the court. _

_Nathan rolled his eyes as Peyton laughed, and he pecked her quickly on the lips before jogging towards the court. _

"_Wait for me after practice, Pey," he called. _

_Peyton nodded before turning around to face Brooke, who was dumbstruck._

_Peyton stuck out her hand and smiled, "Hey. I'm Peyton Sawyer." _

_Brooke closed her eyes and sighed, "You're Peyton?"  
_

_Peyton nodded, "Yeah. So, you want to cheer?"  
_

_Brooke bit her lip, "Peyton, I'm sorry for the things I said before. I didn't know that you were….you. I-"_

_Peyton shrugged, "Whatever. A lot of girls like Nathan."  
_

_Brooke sighed, "Yeah. But, if I had known how gorgeous you are, I wouldn't have even thought of going out with him."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes, "No offense… But, we're not that in to flattery. Unless, you really mean it."_

_Brooke rubbed her lips together, she really couldn't win with these girls. _

_Peyton looked towards the fifteen or so other girls that were sitting on the bleachers. _

"_Okay, girls. Let's stretch and get started," Peyton said, ignoring Brooke. _

_Brooke groaned and silently cursed herself as she sat on the bleachers and watched the girls practice. _

…

_Peyton walked in to the locker room with Rachel after practice was over, as they got ready to go their third period class. _

_Peyton slipped on her tight, dark jeans, and her burgundy, low cut, scoop neck, sweater. Rachel was wearing a similar pair of jeans with a zip up, navy blue Juicy sweatshirt. _

_Peyton was applying some lipgloss in the mirror when she turned to Rachel, "Where's Hales?"  
_

"_Right here," Haley called, while laying on a bench, ice on her ankle. _

_Peyton widened her eyes, "Haley…What did you do?"  
_

_Haley sighed, "I was changing in here, and I was running late…and I ran out the door and tripped."  
_

_Peyton groaned, "…Hales. You cannot do this to me. The tournament's coming up."_

Haley pouted, "I know, Peyt. I'm so sorry."   


_Peyton inhaled and exhaled loudly, "Okay. Um. This is cool. I just need to find a replacement."_

Haley smiled, "Well, my friend Brooke cheerleads. She's new-"

"_Friend?" Rachel asked. _

_Haley shrugged, "Um. Yeah. She-"_

_Peyton shook her head, "Okay. First off, she insulted me to my face, Haley." _

_Haley's brow furrowed, "…Okay…Wow."  
_

_Peyton bit her lip, "But, I have no other choice…"  
_

_Rachel smirked, "Pey. This may be a fantastic idea."  
_

_Peyton rolled her eyes, "Okay."  
_

_Rachel shook her head, "No. She said those stupid things about you, right? So, why don't we make her feel included for a little, ditch her, and say some stupid things about her."  
_

_Peyton shrugged, "Well, it's an okay plan."_

Rachel laughed, "But, you know we'll execute it well."

Peyton smiled at her best friend, and turned to Haley. 

_Haley sighed, "Guys, I'm her student guide..I-"_

"_Hales, you didn't hear what she said about me," Peyton said, swinging her bag over her shoulder. _

"_Anyway, Hales, we're best friends, and we know you like being a little naughty sometimes, right?" Rachel asked with a grin. _

_Haley sighed and shook her head, "Uh..Fine."  
_

_Rachel and Peyton squealed with happiness and Haley laughed, Peyton looked over at the clock and groaned. _

"_Nathan's going to be pissed, I'm running late. I'll see you girls at lunch," Peyton said, while walking out of the locker room. _

_Rachel smiled at Haley, "So, you think we should cut class and use your ankle as an excuse?" _

_Haley gave her a stern look and raised her eyebrows. Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag. _

"_Okay…I'll walk you to class," Rachel said, walking towards Haley, and wrapping Haley's arm around her neck to help her walk. _

…

_Nathan stood in the middle of the gym talking to Jake and Tim, and Peyton laced her fingers through his, causing him to turn to his side, slightly startled. _

"_You're late," Nathan said blankly. _

_Peyton rolled her eyes and ignored him, "So, Jake. Who are you taking to formal?"  
_

_Jake smirked, "Well, I guess it depends. Are you available, Miss. Sawyer?"  
_

_Nathan raised his eyebrows at his best friend who merely laughed. _

"_Kidding, Peyton knows that, jackass. Anyway, no one yet. You wanna' hook me up with someone?" Jake asked, as the four of them began walking out of the gym. _

_Peyton smiled, "Jake, a lot of girls want to go with you. You don't need me to hook you up. You just need to find a date."  
_

_Jake smiled sweetly at his best friend's girlfriend, "But, Peyton…It'd be so much easier if you did it. And, plus, I know you'd find a hot girl for me." _

_Peyton sighed dramatically, "Fine. I will."  
_

_Jake smiled as they neared the end of the hallway, "Thanks, Pey. Okay, right or left?"  
_

"_Left," Nathan and Peyton said simultaneously. _

"_Right," Tim said. _

_Jake nodded, "Okay. Tim and I are going to bounce. Later, guys." _

Jake and Tim made a right and began talking about the upcoming game, and Peyton and Nathan made a left, and walked towards his locker. 

_Nathan let go of Peyton's hand as he turned the dial of his lock, and opened his locker. _

"_Are you okay?" Nathan asked, as Peyton leaned against the locker door next to his. _

"_Yeah. Haley sprained her ankle, just in time for the tournament," Peyton said sarcastically. _

_Nathan looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry, baby."  
_

_Peyton smiled at him and shrugged, "Whatever. I figured I'd ask the new girl if she'd want to sub for her. She was interested in cheering."   
_

_Nathan pulled his books out of his locker and grabbed her hand before they began walking towards chemistry. _

_Peyton sighed, "I hate the first day of school." _

_Nathan laughed, "Why?"  
_

_Peyton shrugged as they walked in to the classroom, "Well, new teachers, new…kids, new classes…I don't know. It just gets annoying, I guess." _

_Nathan nodded in agreement as he took a seat at an empty table for two, and Peyton took a seat next to him, both knowing that this way they could be lab partners. _

_Peyton smiled as she spotted Haley walking through the door with Rachel by her side. _

"_Are you guys in this class?" Peyton asked. _

_Rachel smirked, "Yeah. And, your new best friend."  
_

_Peyton watched as Brooke walked in to the class. _

"_Brooke, come sit over here!" Peyton called. _

_Brooke looked over at her, slightly surprised, "Okay."  
_

_Peyton smiled at Lucas, the hot, blonde who recently joined the basketball team, who was sitting at the table in front of hers and Nathan's. _

"_Lucas, she can sit with you right?" Peyton asked with a sexy smile. _

_Lucas nodded, "Um. Yeah. Sure."  
_

_Brooke sat down next to Lucas and smiled in approval, he was definitely gorgeous, and could probably give Nathan a run for his money. Probably. _

"_Brooke meet Lucas Scott," Rachel said grinning, unaware of Haley's saddened expression. _

Peyton groaned, why Brooke couldn't have just gone after Lucas, who wasn't taken, she wasn't sure.

"Peyton, you okay?" Brooke asked, as she stood next Nathan and Lucas.

Peyton made eye contact with Nathan before quickly leaving the house. Everyone exchanged confused looks before Brad went running after her.


End file.
